


Fear

by Kasz



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Another Suyoo, F/F, Minor Violence, Suyoo Supremacy!, Suyoo again 'cause why not?, suyoo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28628958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasz/pseuds/Kasz
Summary: It's typical cliche 'fall in love when you're not supposed to' thing, and it didn't end well for Yoohyeon. She only needs to move on with her life, right? Easy peasy. Or not? Life can be surprising, full of unfortunate and complicated events that makes everyone's head hurts, just like hers.
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Kim Yoohyeon, Kim Minji | JiU/Lee Siyeon
Comments: 13
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First of, welcome to another Suyoo drabble from my ship deprived self. I was listening to Niki - Pools and suddenly, bam! This happened. LoL. Second, this is for my fellow Suyoo warrior [Kira](https://twitter.com/alphasiyeon?s=01). She writes AU on Twitter so, make sure to check it out. We have a mission to spread the words of Suyoo Supremacy because this ship doesn't get the attention it deserves!
> 
> Disclaimer: I wrote this for my own entertainment (and anybody who wants to read it). So, enjoy I guess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, before you start, I just want to warn that there's an implicit mention of sex at the beginning so, I guess, yea. I just want to say it just in case.

She felt the other side of the bed dipped but it quickly went back up, or maybe slightly higher this time. Fighting with drowsiness, she opened her eyes with a little bit of difficulty. The room was dim. The only source of illumination was the small bed lamp she installed because her companion didn’t like to sleep in the dark. A small movement on the other side of the room caught her attention. She saw a woman put a good amount of effort to stay quiet, as to not disturb her and she smiled knowingly.

"You're leaving?" Her voice sounded foreign in her ears and she saw the woman stop moving.

"Did I wake you up?" The woman asked.

“Kind of. But you know I’m a light sleeper anyway.” She smiled, even though she didn’t know if the woman could see it or not. 

The woman continued what she's doing but with less restraint this time, knowing that she’s awake now. “You know I have to.”

“You don’t have to, but you choose to,” She couldn’t help to let out a wry smile.

The woman didn't reply to her statement, but now she walked near the bed to retrieve her bag. She sat on the edge of the bed and rummaged through her tote bag, checking the contents.

“You can turn on the light, I don’t mind.” She suggested. “SuA, I-,” she paused, not sure if she should continue or just drop the topic like a coward she is all over again. She sat up, leaning on the bedpost and pulled the blanket closer to her chest to warm her up. The woman, SuA, stopped what she was doing to listen to what she had to say and it made her more nervous. "Can we…. I…. I like you." She looked down, her hand playing with the hem of the blanket. She's too scared to look at SuA, to hear what she had to say.

"You know I can't," SuA gave a simple reply. It sent a needle through her chest, making the tears welling up in the corner of her eyes. She didn't want to appear weak so she held it in.

"You never told me why." Her voice was shaky, if one wanted to look deeper, they would find desperation in it.

"I don't do relationships." She said firmly as if it was the unbreakable principles that she was proud to have and bear. What SuA didn't know was, it also sent another puncture to her already wounded heart. Or SuA knew and did it on purpose. 

"Oh." A silent tear escaped from her eye, thankfully it was hidden from SuA's view. So she didn't have to make an effort to hide it. Thankfully, the tear didn't influence her ability to speak normally or she's going to be embarrassed further. She gathered her courage to look at SuA but immediately regretted it because SuA was looking right at her. Adding salt to the wound, SuA looked at her with pity in her eyes. "You're cruel, you know that?" She chuckled dryly.

"I heard that a lot." A sad smile appeared on the corner of her lips. “Listen, Yooh, we had an agreement and I enjoyed what we have. But I’m sorry, I can’t give you more.” She spoke gentler this time. 

This was what made her like SuA. Beneath all her hard exterior, she is a considerate person. She is also attentive, she knows the slightest change that happens in her surroundings or with the person she is talking to. She also knows how to set up the mood in the room. And Yoohyeon learned it in more ways than one these past few months. 

She exhaled a sigh. She knew this would be the outcome but she had to try nonetheless. It was her fault. She remembered clearly their agreement since day one. SuA was just a lonely woman looking for a companion in a crowded club and she was a broke college student in need of money and a little bit of adventure. So, they met. It was a one-time thing and they just needed to let out some steam. But two weeks later when she visited the club again, their gazes met. It was a mutual attraction and later, they found themselves in the cover of Yoohyeon’s blanket. SuA stayed a little bit longer, and they exchanged small talk. 

After that small talk, SuA offered her to be, in her lack of better words, her sex buddy. She argued that it was the ‘safest’ option because she didn’t like to change her sex partner too often, and she found Yoohyeon’s company,  _ quite _ , enjoyable. In exchange, she would provide for Yoohyeon’s needs, a win-win solution, as her professor said. But did Yoohyeon want to? It sounded like easy money, true. But so much was weighing in the corner of her mind and there’s this wild imagination of hers that SuA was a serial killer or some sort. But the first question that came out from her mouth was asking whether SuA was married or not. SuA’s initial reaction was to laugh, a loud one at that.

"That's it? The first thing you asked is if I'm married or not?" SuA managed to say in between her laughter. She would laugh too if it wasn't her who's the subject of the laughter, that's how contagious SuA's laugh was.

"I don't want to be like the drama that I watched, okay?" She buried her head on the pillow. 

"Don't worry, I'm not. So, is it a yes?" SuA tried to get her head off the pillow. She tilted her chin, making her look straight at her brown orbs. She was captivated and embarrassed that she could not trust her voice, so she just nodded. She could feel her cheek getting warmer but she couldn't move her head as SuA still had a grip on her chin.

"But we have to make it clear. It's all just for fun, no strings attached and no meddling in each other’s private life. What happens here, stay here, got it?" SuA's tone was full of confidence and authority as if it's her natural way of speaking. 

She gave SuA another nod, seeing that her conditions were easy to fulfil. It was easy money and who was she to refuse such a generous offer? SuA gave her a sultry smile and she could see a mischievous glint in her eyes. She knew what SuA was about to do. But before she could do anything, she was straddled, making her let out a high-pitched squeal. 

“.....hyeon, Yoohyeon.” SuA’s call shook her from her reverie. “Are you okay?”

“Uh, oh, yeah. I’m okay. I was just, thinking,” she stutteringly said, not sure about what to say.

SuA didn’t say anything, just sitting on the bedside. She’s fully clothed now, ready to leave whenever she wanted to. Yoohyeon took a good look at her, noticing the slightly tousled hair that she sent back behind her left ear and the makeup that almost faded. Even in such a state, she found SuA’s beauty breathtaking. From her sharp nose, delicate face feature and the mole near the corner of her right eye, she already memorized all of it. She didn’t know since when she started to memorize it, all she knew was one day she already imprinted all of it in her mind. She tried to stop herself from catching feelings, breaking their agreement, but she failed. It had been going on for a while now, acting like everything was normal in front of SuA, hoping that she didn’t get caught.

But she’s at her limit. She needed to act on her feelings. So, she gathered her courage to tell SuA the truth. She had nothing to lose now. She would graduate in a month and she still had her savings, from the money that SuA gave her. In her defence, she thought that SuA deserved to know the truth, her honesty. And here she was, still failed in her effort. She felt pathetic. She consoled herself by saying that at least she tried. Right?

"SuA," she called her, barely above a whisper.

"Hmm?"

"I think I can't continue this." She hung her head low. "I don't think I can keep going, knowing that I catch a feeling for you and act like nothing happened. I'm sorry." A sniff got out of her nose. She hugged her knees, hoping that it would provide her with the support she needed, badly.

"You disappointed me, Yooh." SuA let out a wry smile.

"I'm sorry," was all she could say.

"Take care of yourself." SuA grabbed her bag and stood up. With that, she left. Leaving her alone in the dim room that's suddenly felt colder than it was.

***

_ 2 months later _

She smoothed the wrinkles on her blouse, wanting to look as presentable as she could on her first day of work. So far the people that she met here were friendly and nice. She could feel herself working with them comfortably in the future. She's just hoped that she didn't embarrass herself like she always did. It's her first job and she wanted to leave a good impression on her first day. The leader of her department, Kim Minji, had this smile like a ray of sunshine that could make everyone who saw it feel warm and at home. She briefed her with a friendly tone and made her feel comfortable. She couldn't wait to work with them. The power of the first day at work, anxious and excited all at once.

She introduced herself to her office mate with a sharp intimidating aura that could be seen in a mile away. She slowly approached her and ducked her head, too scared of the intimidating aura that her office mate exudes. When she was about to reach out her hand, she heard a chuckle that made her look up and searched for the source. It turned out that the chuckle came from the intimidating woman in front of her. She introduced herself as Lee Siyeon, and surprisingly she was anything but intimidating. They also shared the same interest in gaming, so in their break time, they usually play together.

"Do you hear the rumour?" Siyeon asked her one day after they had their lunch.

"What rumour?" She scoped a spoonful of ice cream into her mouth.

"I heard Ms Kim talking with the CEO that our department will have an outbound next month." Siyeon sent her fist up like she just won a game tournament.

"So?" She's still busy cleaning up her ice cream cup.

"What do you mean, so? It means that we're gonna have a vacation. Paid. Vacation. I love this company." She giggled.

"Are you sure they're not gonna tell us to bring all of our works there and work our arse off?" She nonchalantly said.

"You're new. So, I forgive you. I've gone to this company's outbound once and let me tell you. It's all play, beers and beef. And chicken." Siyeon closed her eyes, reminiscing her experience about a year ago. She looked like a kid who just got her favourite toys. "And I can stare at Ms Kim all day in her casual clothes." She dreamily added.

She chuckled at her friend's behaviour, shaking her head in disbelief. It's cute though, seeing her friend always makes heart-eyes to their team leader every time she thought their team leader wasn't looking. She couldn't lie, her team leader was really pretty indeed, and her personality made her ten times more beautiful. No wonder every single human being in her office couldn't take their eyes off her, hoping to have a chance with the goddess. But it seemed like their efforts were met by a wall as their team leader always turned down their advances, saying that she's not interested in any relationship at the moment. She could say this as she witnessed it firsthand a co-worker getting rejected by her team leader. Siyeon was aware of this, so she only admired her from afar.

"Sounds fun," she shrugged. "Not the part where you creepily stare at Ms Kim though." She teased, which earned her a slap on her arm.

"A girl can dream, shut up."

"I'm curious about our CEO. I never saw her, only her secretary." She tapped her chin, thinking.

"We're just lowly workers, what do you expect? Ms Kim is friends with the CEO, though. I saw them off work once and they seem close. Beautiful people are only friends with beautiful people." Siyeon sighed.

"There, there, you'll get your chance. Don't sulk." She patted Siyeon's arm.

"You're the best, Yooh," Siyeon dramatically wiped invisible tears from her eyes. She rolled her eyes as a response but they laughed it out afterwards.

**

"Alright, everyone's here?" Minji checked the attendance list and counted. "Okay, good. Please go to your assigned van. We'll leave in a few." She said, earning a continuous cheer from her colleagues.

"Yooh, we're not in the same van." Siyeon pouted.

"I guess, I'll see you there then."

"Okay," Siyeon waved at her and went into her assigned van.

She sighed. Even though she already worked for two months here, Siyeon was the closest friend she had. She's not that close with her other colleagues. So, she chose the corner back seat to limit the awkwardness that's about to come. She saw the quiet and mysterious Lee Yubin get in and settled on the middle seat, followed by the bright and cheerful Lee Gahyeon. She waved at her with such intensity that she could not help but reciprocate. Other than Siyeon, she considered Gahyeon as her friend in the office. Well, at least she wouldn't be that lonely here.

A few more people got in and filled the seat, but left the corner seat next to her empty. She sighed again. She would be lonely the entire trip and it dampened her mood. Someone closed the door of the van and she pouted. She's the only one who didn't have any seatmate. There was a commotion outside her van but she didn't pay attention to it. She scrolled down her phone, looking for something to distract her mind. Only after she heard the door sliding open, she looked up from her phone. It was Minji, asking if there's any seat left here and she gladly answered that there was. A woman then got in, sat right next to her. After a close observation, she recognized the woman as the CEO's secretary, Handong. She greeted her, trying to strike a conversation. 

"Good morning, Ms Han. You're going with us?" She asked.

"Good morning. Yes, I was supposed to be with the CEO but she still has something to do. So I decided to go first." Handong answered. 

Now that she got to talk to her, she concluded that Handong's elegant aura came naturally. She could pass as a model if she wanted to. Just what's with this company? It's so full of beautiful people. They talked along the trip, and it made her like Handong more. She's surprisingly easy to talk to and also funny. She got to talk to Gahyeon and Yubin too. The atmosphere inside the van elevated her mood and she could feel herself enjoying this trip.

*

"Yooh, Yooh, come here," suddenly she was dragged by an excited Siyeon, away from the crowd. "You wouldn't believe what happened," she jumped around.

"What happened?" She tried to free herself from Siyeon's grip.

"Guess what, Ms Kim was my seatmate! And we talked a lot. I can do this all day." She dreamily looked at Minji. "Oh, and she said she'll look forward to becoming my partner for the games. I'm so happy, Yooh." She shook her back and forth.

"Okay, okay, calm down. You're gonna break my brittle bones." Siyeon mumbled a small sorry and released her. "But I'm happy for you. Go get her, Wolfie!" She encouraged Siyeon, who nodded enthusiastically and looked so happy.

"Okay, everyone, gather for a bit!" They heard Minji shouting. "We've prepared a room for two people. You can choose your roommate and get the key from me once you decide. You can rest now but we'll gather for dinner in the restaurant area at seven sharp. Understand?" Another loud cheer was heard. Satisfied with their answers, Minji nodded and started to distribute the keys.

"Let's go, Yooh," Siyeon dragged her. 

She just followed her without any protests, because she knew it would be useless. Siyeon got her key from Minji, but she noticed that their hands were lingering a second too long before she came back and dragged her to their assigned room. Once inside, she threw herself face-first onto the bed, sprawled like a starfish. Siyeon only chuckled at her and sat on the other bed.

"I'm exhausted," she whined.

"Rest, I'll wake you up later." She heard Siyeon said. After hearing that, she drifted herself to sleep. 

She woke up in an empty room. The sun was already set, making her frantically searching for her phone. 6 p.m., she plopped her body back to the mattress. She still had enough time. Where's Siyeon anyway? There's no sound coming from the bathroom, so she probably went out somewhere. She forced herself to get up and took a shower, hoping to refresh her mind and body. Right after she finished showering, Siyeon came panting, hair slightly tousled and sweat ran down her cheek.

"Oh, you're up. I thought you're still sleeping." She threw herself on the mattress.

"Where were you?" She asked, putting on light makeup. 

"Exploring," she grinned. "I'll go take a shower too." With that, she left her.

She locked their door and gave the key to Siyeon. They playfully banter along the way to the restaurant, talking about nothing in particular. She ended up getting choked as Siyeon tried to topple her, without realising that they created such commotion in the hallway. They didn't stop until they saw a door being opened in front of them. Revealing Handong and Minji, who was also wanting to go to the restaurant. They quickly stood straight and bowed to them repeatedly.

"Are you guys going to the restaurant too?" Minji asked while smiling, unbothered by their childish act.

"Yes, team leader." It was Yoohyeon who answered because she could see Siyeon having a mini-breakdown on her peripheral vision.

"I'll go with you then. Dongie will you be alright alone?" She asked Handong who kept a quiet smile.

"Sure, I'll go there soon. Don't have fun without me yet," she winked at Yoohyeon's direction.

She froze, trying to process what just happened when she felt Siyeon elbowed her. "Ouch," she threw a deadly glare at her.

"Let's go," Minji walked first, followed by excited Siyeon who walked right next to her. 

She opted to stay a bit behind, giving Siyeon her chance to get closer to Minji. She took pride to be a supportive friend despite their daily bickering. The resort that they were in was a big one. It had a direct view of the green forest, bless rich people who stayed in the penthouse. The staff already arranged the restaurant to be a meeting-like atmosphere but with casual decoration. It was simple yet beautiful. She never saw something like this before so she indulges herself in the view of her surroundings.

Siyeon followed Minji like a puppy and sat next to her. There was no seat left near them so she sat near Yubin and Gahyeon, greeting them. They talked for a bit before Minji stood up, asking for their attention.

"Before we start our dinner, let's welcome our CEO who kindly wants to join us. Let's welcome, Kim Bora!" Cheers erupted from the table, some playfully whistled, including Siyeon.

From the entrance, Handong came in, followed by a shorter woman with straight brunette hair. The woman waved around, sashaying her way in. She looked familiar in her eyes, but her poor eyesight didn't let her see the woman. Only after the woman sat down, she could examine her face. She froze for the second time this evening. Kim Bora, her CEO, is SuA. She ducked her head, trying to hide from her. Thankfully, she could hide behind the man next to her.

A rush of thought ran through her mind. She cursed her luck. It surely would make a complication in her job. Just when she's enjoying it. Life was unfair to her. Maybe, if she hid herself SuA, or Bora, wouldn't recognize her and she just needed to do that her entire life, right? Of course not! She was panicking inside. She wanted to drag Siyeon out of here but she was still preoccupied with Minji, so she's on her own now. She tried to talk to Yubin as an alibi for looking away from the CEO the entire time. She could see Yubin's suspicion arise but she ignored it. Thankfully she didn't say anything about it.

When the dinner finished, she told the others that she would go back to her room because she's still tired and they just let her. She caught Siyeon looking at her suspiciously, but she shrugged it off. When she felt like no one could see her, she released an exasperated breath that she didn't know she was holding. She's about to open the room when she remembers that Siyeon brought their key. She hit her head on the door while mumbling,  _ stupid. _ Realising that she couldn't do anything, she decided to go outside in the meantime. But when she turned around she was met with a pair of captivating brown eyes, making her jump in surprise.

"Ms Kim," she bowed to Bora.

She didn't get an answer, instead, she's being dragged to Bora's room. She heard the door being slammed and a click. And Bora closed their distance.

"Are you stalking me?" She asked, fury evident in her voice.

"W- what? No, I would never. I didn't know if this was your company. I'm saying the truth." She cowered, afraid of Bora's wrath. 

She felt her heart sting, being accused of something that she didn't do, especially by Bora. She examined her for a while, probably checking if she's lying or not. After a while, she heard a sigh coming from her lips.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you," Bora said, softer this time. Except, she didn't believe it for a bit. She might not mean to scare her but she scared her nonetheless. "Since when do you know that I am your CEO?" She continued her interrogation.

"I- I just knew today," she stuttered. "D- don't worry, I won't try to bother you. I can act like we didn't know each other. I was trying to hide from you. I guess it's failed," she said the last sentence as if it meant just for herself.

She saw Bora pinched her temple, making her more anxious about what's about to happen. 

"Alright, then. You can go." Bora gestured at the door behind her.

Without much thinking, she bowed once more and quickly left the room. She ran in the hallway, almost ramming into Handong if she stopped a second too late. She bowed and apologized profusely before leaving a confused Handong there. She ran straight to her room, thankfully Siyeon had come back, and wrapped herself with the blanket.

"What happened to you?" Siyeon peeked. If it was another day, she would laugh because of the comical way her friend acted, but not now.

"Nothing." She could see Siyeon didn't believe her excuse.

"Really?" She asked again.

"Yes. I'll go to sleep." She buried her face on the pillow.

"Okay. Just, you know. If you need someone to talk to, I'm here." Siyeon said before leaving her alone.

*

“You looked terrible,” Siyeon mocked her from across the table.

“Speak for yourself,” she rested her head on her arm.

They were on a break from their activities. Minji had prepared so many activities for them to ‘bond’ more and she seemed to enjoy it, a little bit too much if Yoohyeon must say. There was dirt all over their clothes, and she felt like she’s losing her lungs. Siyeon was in no better condition. What differed them was the blinding smile on Siyeon’s face because she got to be partnered with Minji, while she was partnered with a guy from the other division, much to her dismay. What relieved her, however, was that their CEO seemed nowhere to be seen since this morning. She wondered where she was, but she didn’t dare to ask anyone about it. She sighed.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Siyeon noticed her lack of enthusiasm.

“No, I’m alright. Don’t worry.” She mumbled.

“You said no but you said you’re alright. Okay, something is definitely going on. Tell me.” Siyeon insisted.

“I don’t want to talk about it,” or rather, she couldn’t. Siyeon gave her a displeased look but didn’t ask any further. She gave her an apologetic smile, hoping that it would suffice and Siyeon wouldn't be angry with her.

“Hey, girls,” a guy, her previous partner, sat next to her.

“Hey,” she answered briefly, too lazy to talk. Siyeon just nodded to the guy, not caring if she appeared rude.

“It’s for you.” He put a cold canned drink in front of her then Siyeon.

“Thanks, Jinyoung,” she smiled forcefully. 

“No worries. Drink up.” With that, he left them.

“That kid is interested in you,” Siyeon commented out of nowhere.

“Huh? I don’t know.” She opened the can and drank it. It refreshed her mind for a bit and she found herself sipping the drink more.

“I know.” Although she’s still scowling, Siyeon opened her can too. “He’s so obvious.”

“Too bad I’m not,” she shrugged, putting the can on the table and went back to her original position, resting her head on her arm.

“Is he not your type?”

“He’s not.”

“Woah, Kim Yoohyeon. Look at you,” Siyeon laughed. “Okay, what’s your type then?” 

“Someone charismatic, and beautiful, and loud, and has straight long hair, and brown eyes,” she dreamily said. She heard Siyeon’s laughter stopped.

“Was I hearing things or were you just describing our CEO?” Siyeon scrunched her brows.

“You're definitely hearing things,” Yoohyeon quickly answered. How could Siyeon know? There were so many people with those features and not just their CEO. And why did she say that? She’s screwed.

“I’m definitely not.” Siyeon’s laughter was louder, making her cheek red from embarrassment. “I thought I aimed too high, but you aimed higher than me. Amazing,” she clapped mockingly.

“Shut up!” She threw a leaf at her.

“Hey, do not litter,” Siyeon said, still hadn’t recovered from her laughing.

They stopped talking when Minji announced that their next activity would begin. She let out a long exhale, silently thanking their team leader for the interruption. If not, Siyeon would have a good time roasting her. They lined up and chose the lottery to determine their groups. She didn’t get partnered with Siyeon again. But this time, she rejoiced. Siyeon made a warning gesture which she replied by sticking out her tongue. Siyeon was about to reply again when Minji approached her group, which successfully shut her up.  _ Whipped.  _ She mumbled. Now that she had her groups, she checked her bag for her equipment in the treasure hunter. 

Her group consisted of Yubin, Handong and herself. It’s awkward, at least for her. She still remembered her ‘almost accident’ with Handong yesterday, and was scared if she asked something about it. With Yubin, well, she’s quiet as usual. Her group was probably the quietest among all. She sent an awkward smile to Handong, which reciprocated with a genuine one. Her eyes widened, did Handong already forget the event yesterday? Or worse, Bora told her everything. Now her face was redder than before and she tried to mask it by pretending to wipe her sweat. It seems like Handong noticed her uncomfortable state and decided to break the tension.

“Why don’t we use our nickname while we’re outside the office. It’s for bonding purposes after all,” she smiled at the two of them. Yubin looked startled but nodded, leaving her in her daze.

Sensing that they were waiting for her answer, she nodded. “Um, s- sure, that will be great,” she tried to smile as wide as she could. It turned out to be a little bit creepy, and it made her group chuckle.

“Calm down. You can call me Handong, or Dong, whichever you prefer.”

“I’m Yubin,” Yubin said briefly, as usual.

“Oh, I’m Yoohyeon.” She felt herself relax.

They took turns to go based on their assigned group, making them the last to go. Handong didn’t ask about yesterday’s event which made her thankful. She didn’t know what to answer if she were asked about it. If she told the truth, there would be a scandal, and her career would be done before she even began. They focused on finding the clues and the flags. Yubin was surprisingly good at guessing where the flags were located. They jumped for joy every time they found one and did a group hug. Gone was the quiet group at the beginning of the activity, replaced by a loud and chaotic one. They went past so many groups who looked troubled and confused while reading the clue. She gave Siyeon a mocking wave which earned her a deadly glare. She should thank her team leader for taming the wild and annoying Siyeon, even just for a day.

As expected, they arrived first at the finish line, defeating the other groups who were nowhere to be seen. Yubin left and came back with three cold drinks for them. She smiled at the gesture. Yubin was a gentlewoman, she concluded after being with her for three hours straight. Not to mention she was kind, smart and charismatic. Reminding her of someone, but with the opposite attitude. She shook her head. She shouldn’t be thinking about it. It’s forbidden.

“Here,” Yubin gave them tissue to wipe their sweat.

“Aaaw, thank you, Binnie,” she unconsciously called Yubin with a pet name. She stopped whatever she was doing and apologized to her.

“It’s okay, I like it,” Yubin smiled sweetly, lifting the embarrassment that she felt. Handong didn’t comment anything, only quietly observed her group and sipped on the cold drink. But the corner of her mouth upturned slightly because she's sure she saw a flash of brunette hair in the distance.

*

"Okay, before the dinner begins, we will give the prize to the winners. Clap your hands, woooo," Minji hyped up the crowd. It earned cheers from the winning teams but the losing teams let out uniformed boos. 

The third and second winners got snacks and beef respectively, eliciting an envious growl from the others. She felt giddy, she didn't know what would be their prize for being the first winner. She saw Yubin playing her feet, maybe she's nervous too. She's glad that she wasn't the only one. Handong on the other hand, stood poised as if she didn't care about the prize at all.

"Now the winner! With amazingly getting seven flags and leaving the other behind them, give them applause, Team Seven!" Minji announced from the other end of the table, clapping like there's no tomorrow. "But wait, I won't give them their prize," she said, making her team sink in disappointment. "Don't worry, I won't give them the prize because our CEO herself will give it to them! Let's call her, Kim Bora," she clapped louder. Now Yoohyeon began to question the well-being of Minji's hands, clapping like that.

She saw Bora making a grand entrance, like the one she did yesterday. With exaggerated waves and walks, she greeted her employees. The people around the table just laughed at their eccentric CEO's behaviour and she tried to laugh along. However, she could feel cold sweat forming on her palms. She wiped her hands using the back of her skirt, trying to do it as subtle as possible. Their prize was a voucher to eat at a fine dining restaurant. Handong got the first voucher. Bora made an overly dramatic gesture before she gave it to her secretary, earning an eye roll from Handong and another laughter from the crowd. Then she gave the next voucher to Yubin. This time, she acted poised, although she could still see the dramatic gesture that Bora put on her act. 

And finally, it’s her turn. She slowly went forward, focusing her gaze at anywhere but Bora. She gulped. It would appear rude of her to avoid eye contact with her CEO, so she tried to look at her. Bora's smile still lingered on her face but her eyes told another story. A recognition, intimidation and mischief, at least that's what she interpreted it as. She gave her the voucher, shaking hands firmly for a second too long, but went unnoticeable by the crowd. She forced herself to smile. Hoping that the others interpreted her behaviour as a sign of nervousness because she's in front of the one and only Kim Bora.

"Congratulations!" Bora's high-pitched voice filled the air. 

A set of applause rang again, louder. The cling of the glasses was heard everywhere because the feast had begun. But she couldn't put her mind into the party. A lot were running through her mind and she couldn't shake it off. Siyeon noticed it and asked the guy beside her to change their seat. With a little bit of threatening, she got what she wanted. Yes, she could be mean if she wanted too.

"You okay?" Siyeon asked.

"Huh, of course. I'm just happy that we won first place." She tried to convince Siyeon. But it seemed like her efforts were futile, as she heard Siyeon let out a big sigh and pinch her head.

"Is it because of her?" Siyeon wrapped her hands on hers.

"Huh? N-no," she denied. But the determination in Siyeon's eyes didn't go, and she could swear that it was getting stronger. She exhaled, "Fine, it is." She finally admitted. 

Without much thinking, Siyeon engulfed her in a hug. "You know I'll be here when you need me, right?" She patted her back.

"Thanks, Si," she hugged Siyeon tighter. 

"And I'll be here too if you need someone to replace your reservation at that fine restaurant." She joked. It proved to be successful as she smiled because of it.

"No, not that one. That's for me only," she laughed.

After reassuring that she's in a better mood, Siyeon went back to her original seat, earning an annoyed glare from the guy. She looked at her friend and chuckled. She's annoying, but she's a good friend of hers, so she was grateful. 

Yubin, who just finished talking to Gahyeon, asked her if she wanted some of the beef that she grilled. Of course, she nodded, overly excited but she didn't mind. It's supposed to be a relaxing activity, and she would make it that way. They talked some more, discussing the treasure hunt earlier. Gahyeon's energetic voice hurt her ears every time she shouted about how her team was useless and they should've won if not because of her incapable teammates. She was cute, she admitted. 

She looked around pretending to admire the decoration, but in reality, she just wanted to look at Bora. She's still there, talking with Handong with a serious expression. Sensing that she's being watched, Bora looked around and their eyes met for a split second. She quickly turned her head, pretending to listen to Gahyeon's rant. Her heart was racing. She got caught, how embarrassing. She hoped Bora wouldn't make a big deal out of it, or she's done for good. Not long after, she told Yubin and Gahyeon that she'd be back to her room. This time, she brought the key, but she still looked for Siyeon. Maybe she wanted to go back too.

Siyeon was nowhere to be seen, maybe she's somewhere outside, knowing that her friend liked to explore. She avoided looking at Bora, striding until she reached the hallway. Before she reached her room, she heard a loud thud and decided to check on it. Was it a bad idea? It's always a bad idea on horror movies that she watched, but this was real life, she's gonna be fine, right? She tiptoed, slowly peeking the source of the commotion. What she found, however, surprised her more. Not like the horror movie that she watched, but she saw Siyeon and Minji making out. Quickly, she went away from there, not wanting to be a creep.

In front of her room, she fiddled with her key. In her rush, she managed to drop the key twice, making her groan. When she successfully opened the lock, she felt someone's presence behind her and quickly turned around, ready to punch. However, she stopped what she was about to do, seeing that it was Bora who stood there.

"Ms Kim," she bowed, head hung low to avoid looking at her. Was she about to get fired now?

"Do you enjoy their attention?" She asked, her voice cold.

"Who?" She looked up, confusion written on her face.

"That guy, and the quiet girl." She folded her hands on her chest.

"Oh," her mouth was forming a perfect circle, making her look like a fish.

She didn't know what to answer. Did she enjoy it? Yes, she did. But was that what Bora meant? And why did Bora bother to ask that? Was she jealous? No, no. She won't put her hopes up. Bora stood stationarily, seemingly waiting for her more elaborate answer. She fidgeted, scared of her. She looked away from her, trying to find something to say.

"I, um," she cursed her inability to say coherent words. She's doomed.

Bora clicked her tongue, moving closer to her. She held her chin, forcing her to look at her brown orbs. She gulped. It's too close. How could she feel small in front of Bora who was smaller than her? Her train of thoughts stopped when she felt Bora pulled her into a kiss. Her eyes went wide, but she didn't move. She felt Bora nibbled on her lips, asking for a response and to deepen the kiss. She closed her eyes and gave her what she wanted. Her mind went blank, all she focused on was how great Bora's lip on hers, how she dominated her and how eager she was. But it didn't last long as they heard someone gasp loudly. They quickly parted, chest heaving because of the lack of oxygen. She saw Siyeon stand frozen with mouth agape. 

"Uh, I, I think, uh, I got the wrong hallway," she blabbered. "Right, I gotta go," with that, she swiftly disappeared, almost knocking a tree vase on her way.

*

"Kim Yoohyeon!" Siyeon's voice was thundering in their room. "You got some explaining to do!"

"Explain what?" She tried to sound innocent.

"Don't you make that face! You know what I'm talking about. What happened after I left?" She sat next to her.

"Nothing," she shrugged.

"What do you mean nothing?"

"Because nothing happened after that. She left after you did." Her shoulder sunk in disappointment.

Siyeon cooed and hugged her, swaying her back and forth. "It's okay, you're gonna be okay. You'll get your chance later. I'm sure of it."

"Like you?"

"Huh?" Siyeon released their hugs.

"Don't you think making out in the hallway is risky?" She raised her brow.

Siyeon became quiet to process what she was saying. A few seconds later, understanding dawned on her making her cheek as red as a tomato. She buried her face on a pillow to hide her embarrassment. When Siyeon heard her laughter, she threw the pillow straight to her face. But it didn't cease her laughter, even for a bit.

"Stop laughing, you're not innocent either!" She shouted.

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry," she threw her hands up in surrender. "So, that's why you kept disappearing since we got here?" Siyeon didn't answer, but her face was getting redder. "Now, spill!"

Siyeon started to tell what happened since they arrived, squealing here and there. She looked happy, and she wished she could be like her too. She silently let out a relieved breath, for being successful in distracting Siyeon from interrogating her. She wasn't ready. She's afraid Siyeon would look at her differently if she knows what had happened between her and Bora. She didn't need to complicate her life more.

*

She tossed around her bed, feeling sleep was hard to come. Siyeon was already sunk deep in the dreamland. So, she put on her hoodie and quietly went out of their room. She walked aimlessly, hands in her pocket. The resort was quiet, as expected. It was two in the morning after all. She ended up in what seemed like a mini garden. There was a wooden bench in the middle, so she went there. She plopped down and let out a relieved sigh. 

The sky was clear and full of stars. She stared at the vast sky, letting her mind drift into nothingness. She could sleep here if not for the fact that it’s getting colder each passing second and she would definitely catch a cold when she woke up. The soft wind blew, making her body shivered. She knew she should go inside before she caught a cold but she still didn’t want to. Call her stubborn, she didn’t care. A shuffle from behind her made her turn her head in an alert.

“Cold?” Bora asked. She nodded as an answer. “Can’t sleep too?”

“Yes,” she answered briefly.

Bora took a seat next to her, mirroring her previous stance, gazing at the stars. They sat in silence. An awkward feeling was gnawing on the corner of her mind. She felt an invisible tension growing around her. Her feet were drumming against the concrete, and she shrunk her head on her hoodie. What should she do to break this awkward atmosphere? Words seemed to leave her brain every time Bora was around. 

Then her mind went back to the earlier event when Bora suddenly kissed her. What was Bora trying to do to her? Just yesterday, Bora was angry and accused her of stalking. And a few hours ago, she was mad and acted like someone jealous because she received some attention from her colleagues. Then the kiss, which happened too fast, as fast as the way she rushed away from her without saying anything. It irritated her, partially becoming the reason she couldn’t sleep.

“I’m sorry about earlier.” Bora suddenly said, shifting her attention to her.

“Why are you sorry?”

“Because I acted like a stupidly jealous woman and left you like that. You must be confused and angry at me. I guess I deserve that.” She gave her an apologetic smile.

“What is your intention, Ms Kim? You confused me.” She voiced her frustration.

"I don't know," Bora sighed. It frustrated her more. She felt like punching a wall right now.

"With all due respect, Ms Kim. I'm trying to keep my promise to you, to distance myself and pretend that we don't know each other. But you made it hard for me to do so. Please don't do that. Especially if you're not sure about anything you want." She stood up, her breath was quick and shallow. She's angry, frustrated, almost livid. She couldn't understand what's on Bora's mind or how it worked. So, she did what she does best. "Excuse me," she left Bora there with all the complicated emotions she bears. 

*

"We'll leave in five, chop, chop," Minji announced. Everyone was busy collecting their belongings and went to their assigned van, like the first day they were here.

She weakly stood and dragged herself to her van. She regretted staying up late, making her lose her precious sleep. She would sleep on the way, she thought. Yes, that's a good idea. She would pretty much need it to function. She was the first in her van, and she went straight to the back. Strapping the seat belt, she rested her head on the window. Looking outside the people who tried to get in their van. She pulled her head, resting it on the headrest. It's not the most comfortable position but it'll do. So, she closed her eyes, drifting herself to sleep.

A jolt of the van woke her up. Her neck was achy. She tried to soothe the pain by rubbing it. But suddenly she saw a neck pillow right in front of her eyes. She looked at her seatmate and almost hit her head on the window. It was none other than Bora, with a motherly smile, still holding the neck pillow.

"Here, use this," she said.

"T-thanks, Ms Kim." She hesitantly reached for the pillow, slightly nodded. Then, she put it on. It was soft and smelled like her. She didn't know she missed her scent till now. She then remembered her outburst last night and felt guilt gnawing inside her mind.

But what was Bora doing here? Wasn't it supposed to be Handong who should be on that seat? She glanced at the other passengers and they seemed unbothered by the presence of their CEO here. Bora went back to focus on her tablet as if she just had a normal day and didn't make her almost have a heart attack. She found herself studying her features. She's still the same Bora that she last remembered. But her eyebags looked more prominent. Did she have trouble sleeping?

"Do you need anything else?" Bora asked, eyes still glued on the tablet.

"Uh, no, I don't," she said in a panic. She got caught staring again.  _ Stupid Yoohyeon, you're embarrassing,  _ she thought.

She looked away. It was raining outside, making the temperature a little colder than usual. The window was dewy, so she wiped it using her fingers. It cleared the window, but not for long. So she did it again, and again. She ended up drawing an abstract shape on it, wetting her fingers. She stopped playing and looked inside the van again. She found Bora looking at her, probably amused by how childish she was. She scratched her head and smiled sheepishly, forgetting that her fingers were wet. She whined because of it, earning a chuckle from Bora. She sunk her head into the neck pillow to hide her embarrassment, although it didn't help much. She hoped that the trip went fast so that she could escape from this embarrassing situation sooner.

***


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surprising twist happens to her. How will she react to that?

"Binnie!" She called Yubin in the office a week after their trip, earning not only Yubin's attention but the other colleagues as well. She bowed profusely while mumbling an apology.

"What is it?" Yubin slowly approached her. Before she even reached her, she dragged Yubin out of the office.

"We should go together to the restaurant," she beamed.

"Sure. Next week, then." Yubin agreed.

"Wait, next week? Not tomorrow?" She confusedly asked.

"Mine is next week."

"But mine is tomorrow." She scrunched her brows. "Check it again, and maybe you read the date wrong."

"No, I'm sure. Mine is next week."

She pulled out the reservation voucher from her pocket and looked at the date. Yes, hers was for tomorrow. It meant that she had to go alone tomorrow, in a fancy restaurant, like a lost puppy. She whined, should she use it? Or should she just dispose of it?

"I don't want to go alone," she whined.

"But it's just for one person, so you can't bring more. Unless you pay it yourself." Yubin shrugged.

"But I don't have the money," she slowly bumped her forehead against the wall. There's no way she could pay for someone's meal at that restaurant, it'll cost her her entire salary this month. "I don't want to go."

"Why? Just go. It's your prize, don't waste it. Who knows when you'll have the opportunity to go there again?" Yubin reassured her.

"But-"

"Is everything okay?" She heard someone asked. She swiftly turned around and saw Minji, with the CEO and Handong. Probably just finished their meeting. She quickly hid the voucher.

"Yes, Ms Kim," they bowed to them. 

"Okay." She then turned to the CEO and Handong. "We'll discuss this later. I still need to prepare the files."

The CEO didn't say anything and Handong just nodded before they left. She thought she saw Bora eyeing her for a split second, or maybe it's just her imagination, so she brushed it off. Minji then went inside, leaving them alone. She released a breath that she didn't know she was holding. 

"That was embarrassing," she mumbled. Yubin only chuckled as a response. 

**

She got out of the taxi, dusting off the wrinkles on her dress even though it still looked pristine. A waitress greeted her at the entrance, asking for her reservation. She showed her the voucher that she got a week ago, and the waitress nodded.

"Please, follow me," the waitress gestured to her.

She was escorted to the quiet part of the restaurant. And the waitress told her to wait. She came back with a bottle of wine in her hand and two glasses. She poured the wine on her glass and put the other empty glass on the opposite of hers. She frowned, why did the waitress bring two glasses? Her question was answered when she saw someone sit on the chair across her. The waitress then filled the glass with wine for the occupant.

"Ms Kim," her eyes went wide. She didn't know if she would have dinner with Bora. The voucher clearly said it's for one person only.

"Sorry, I come unannounced," Bora sipped her wine. She sat elegantly, oozing so much confidence that made her feel small in her presence. Talked about irony.

"Uh, no. I just, I thought it's for one person only. I didn't expect any company." She explained stutteringly. 

"You have to forgive me about that. I may have something to do with it." A mischievous smile formed on her lips. She then signalled the waitress to bring out the course. That smirk made Bora look hot. Wait, what was she thinking again? She felt her cheek reddened because of the thoughts, so she ducked her head. "You look beautiful," Bora said out of nowhere.

“Not as beautiful as you.” She didn’t know where she got the confidence to say such things. She had flustered just a while ago. Now, it’s Bora’s turn to fluster. Her mind went back to her past self. She was more confident then. Now, if she just let herself loose, she could be more confident too. 

“You know how to compliment a woman, huh?”

“It didn’t always work, though.” She threw her a playful smile.

“Are you saying that I’m easy?”

“Well, are you, Ms Kim?”

Bora chuckled. She missed this, their playful banter. It’s been so long. They talked casually, although she's still called Bora by Ms Kim. Because she didn't know where they stood, and the dinner was a prize from the company after all. Somewhere along the way when they were eating, Bora reached for her hand on top of the table. Her cheek went red and she found herself enjoying Bora's touch and attention. They didn't part their hands even when the waitress came and went. It warmed her heart.

"You got something on your lips," Bora wiped her lips with her thumb. "Ah, I honestly don't want to clean it using my finger," Bora commented.

"M-Ms Kim!" She got flustered for the hundredth time today. Bora let out a burst of obnoxious laughter, earning a disapproving glare from the people around her but she didn't get fazed by it. Typical Bora.

"Do you want to take a walk after this?" She asked after her laughter had died down.

"Where?" 

"There's a park nearby, I went there a few times."

She nodded. It didn't sound bad, tomorrow's her day off anyway. So she could afford to lose a little bit of sleep.

"Great!" Bora tried to hide her eagerness, but she could see it. Now, it's her turn to chuckle.

*

After parking Bora's car, they meandered around the park. Walking next to each other, they threw occasional smiles and glances along the way. The park was almost deserted, probably because of the rain earlier. She could see the trace of the rain on the leaves and the soil. The wind didn’t blow but the air was cold, making her clutched on her pouch to ease it. They were the only visitors here.

“Are you cold?”

“A bit,” she smiled sheepishly.

“Why didn't you wear a coat?” Bora clicked her tongue and rolled her eyes.

“I didn’t plan to take a stroll at the park,” she shrugged.

“Now you blame me for that?” Bora narrowed her eyes at her.

“Don't be offended if you are innocent," she smirked.

"You little…" Bora tried to hit her but she's quick to dodge. But Bora didn't stop, she kept trying until she successfully landed a hit on her arm.

"Ouch," she pouted, rubbing the spot where Bora hit her. Suddenly she felt something draped on her shoulder. It was Bora's long coat, which was not that long to her. “Won’t you be cold too?”

“It’s alright. Tall people lose heat faster. You’ll need it more than me.” 

“Are you sure it’s not because you’re trying to be cheesy, Ms Kim?” She teased, making Bora’s face turn red.

“Go on, keep teasing me. You won’t see the light of the day.” Bora scoffed.

Teasing Bora was a highlight of her day. Bora’s reaction could always entertain her, that’s why she liked to do that. Even though she seemed to hate it, she was sure that Bora secretly enjoyed being teased. She saw Bora rubbed her arms, probably now realizing that giving her coat to her was a bad idea. So, she went closer to Bora and used the coat to cover both of them. But because the coat was relatively small, she had to tilt her body to fit in, half hugging Bora.

“Now, who’s the cheesy one?”

“I just want to get closer to you,” she boldly said. Bora, strangely, didn’t give her any witty remark like she always did. So she peeked, finding Bora’s cheek flushed red. It made her happy, at least she had that kind of effect on Bora. She's tempted to tease her more but decided not to, as she wanted to enjoy a moment like this that she rarely gets. She squeezed closer to her, making sure Bora got as much warmth as possible.

*

They closed the car doors in unison. She waited for bora before going into her apartment. Bora insisted on walking her in. 

"Thank you for tonight, Ms Kim," She said a couple of steps away from her door.

"I'm the one who should say that Yooh," Bora smiled.

They stopped right in front of her door. She swayed her body back and forth, not sure if she was to invite Bora or not. Sensing her distress, Bora broke the silence.

"I'll go home then. Good night, Yoohyeon."

"Goodnight, Ms Kim." 

Watching Bora's back getting further and further away, she felt like something's missing. She drummed her feet on the cold floor as if pumping the courage to do what she had on her mind. But now she's out of time, so she threw away her doubt and sprung from where she stood.

"Ms Kim!" She ran. Bora stopped walking and turned around, eyes went wide when she saw her run and tripped, almost knocking her out. Thankfully, she could catch her while maintaining her balance.

Amid her shock, she scolded her, "Yoohyeon, be-" she didn't have the chance to complete her sentence when Yoohyeon suddenly kissed her, hard.

Yoohyeon closed her eyes, pouring her heart into the kiss, hoping that Bora would know. But Bora didn't move, at all and she started to regret her impromptu. She loosened the kiss with a sunken heart and tears brimming in her eyes, ready to fall. Sensing that she was going to end the kiss, Bora swiftly put her hand on her nape and reciprocated the kiss with the same intensity as Yoohyeon did earlier. She pushed Yoohyeon's body against the wall gently without breaking their kiss.

They broke the kiss when the need for air got the better of them, but she rested her forehead on Bora's one. They smiled, stretching from ear to ear, and stayed like that until their breathing turned to normal.

“You’re short, Ms Kim,” she giggled.

“I’m not. I’m average, you’re just too tall.” Bora hit her, but it only made her laugh, earning another set of hits from Bora.

Once her laughter died down, she cleared her throat. “Be careful on your way home, Ms Kim.”

“I will,” Bora distanced herself from her, eyes never left hers. “See you, Yooh,” she waved and turned around.

“See you, Ms Kim.” Bora stopped on her track, making her frown. Did she forget something else?

“Also, Yooh,” Bora turned to her again.

“Yes?”

“It’s Bora,” she said softly. Her eyes widened, but she still nodded. Satisfied with her answer, Bora left, for real this time.

**

_Have you had your lunch?_

Not yet, why?

_Come to my office, I've cooked something for you. :)_

Um, are you sure?

_Why not? Just come. If you're shy because of Dongie, don't be._

Okay. Should I bring some drinks?

_Just come here, Kim Yoohyeon!_

Alright, alright. Wait for me <3

"Why are you smiling like a creep?" She felt Siyeon's hot breath near her ear, making her jump in shock.

"Siyeon, what are you doing?" She asked, breath still uneven. She quickly locked her phone screen to avoid Siyeon peeking on her chat.

"Who are you texting?" Siyeon raised her brow, still relentless on her questions. 

"No one," she pushed Siyeon from her personal space.

"That's not a convincing lie, Kim Yoohyeon." She smirked challengingly.

"Whatever, I'm going first." She tidied her desk and quickly shot up.

"But what about our lunch?" Siyeon asked half-shouting.

"Eat with your girlfriend." It quickly shut Siyeon up as red spread on her cheeks.

She got out of her office, trying not to skip her way to Bora. She impatiently waited for the elevator to come, drumming her fingers on her elbow. When the door was sliding open, she hopped into it and quickly pressed Bora's floor. Thankfully the hallway was empty, so no one saw the way she acted. When the elevator ding, she straightened herself and tried to walk as casually as possible. She saw Handong on her desk, still focused on her work.

"Good afternoon, Ms Han," she greeted.

"Oh, good afternoon, Yoohyeon. You can call me Handong when it's just the two of us." Handong beamed her a smile.

"Really?" She joyfully asked, earning a chuckle from Handong. "Okay, Handong."

"Just come in. She's been waiting for you." 

Handong's comment flustered her of course, Bora told her secretary about it. Losing her words, she just smiled sheepishly and nodded. She knocked twice and heard Bora tell her to come in.

"Sit first, Yooh. I'll be quick." Bora smiled from across the room, still preoccupied with her work.

She chose to sit in front of Bora to feel closer to her. Bora raised one of her eyebrows in question but didn't say anything, so she just shrugged. When Bora came back to work, she found herself studying her. She looked different from when they first met, wild and free. This Bora in front of her looked more serious and composed. It didn't reduce her attractiveness even for a bit, and she liked these both sides of hers. She was startled when suddenly Bora closed her laptop with a big sigh.

"Alright, stop that. I can't keep working when you're staring at me like that," she complained.

"I'm sorry, I can't resist staring at a beautiful woman," she shrugged, still looking at her. Bora rolled her eyes, acting annoyed, but she knew she's enjoying her compliment. Bora stood and moved behind her. She rotated Yoohyeon’s chair so they were face to face.

“You’re getting bolder, Kim Yoohyeon. I like this side of you.” Bora ran her fingers on Yoohyeon’s jawline, stopping on her chin.

“Do I have to remind you of what I’m capable of, Ms Kim?” Yoohyeon raised one of her eyebrows challengingly. She dragged her voice when she said Bora’s name.

“Why don’t you show me?” Bora closed their distance and put her lips on hers. However, their moment was stopped short when they heard the door being slammed and a loud voice echoed in the room. They quickly separated as Bora jumped back and she used the chance to do a quick fix on her appearance.

“Bora, let’s have lunch together!”

“For fucks sake, Minji. Don’t you knock?” Bora rolled her eyes, annoyed with the interruption from her best friend.

“Oops,” Minji made an exaggerated gesture of covering her mouth with her fingers, then she went out. Not long after, she knocked on the door twice and opened the door, replaying the same greetings. “Bora, let’s have lunch together!” 

“Can’t. I’m busy.” Bora massaged her temple, seeing her friend letting out her crazy side.

“But it’s lunch- Oh, hi Yoohyeon, sorry, didn’t see you there. Want to have lunch with us?” Minji said innocently, or rather, pretending to be.

“No, Minji. She won’t. Now, go!” Before Yoohyeon could say anything, Bora answered the question for her. So, she only smiled awkwardly. 

“But our lunch?"

"Go with Dongie or with your girlfriend, or both. Whatever." Bora went to Minji and pushed her out of her room.

"But Bora," Minji tried to protest.

"No buts. See you, Minji!" Bora waved briefly then closed her door. She could hear laughter coming from behind the door and made a mental note to give Minji a piece of her mind later.

"Your friend is something else," she chuckled, earning a hard look from Bora.

"You don't know half of it." Bora sat on her lap and hugged her.

"What did you cook for me?" She asked her. It succeeded to bring back Bora’s mood.

“I’ll show you.” Bora stood and took her hand, dragging her to the table where she’d prepared the dishes. “Tadaaa,” she spread her hand showing off her cooking.

"You cooked these?" She looked at the dishes in awe. Those foods looked delicious, her stomach was crying as a response.

"Yes! I don't know which one you'll like so I made a little bit of everything." Bora sounded proud of her works.

"Thank you," she pecked Bora's lips.

"Let's eat! I'm starving." Bora's excited tone made her heart warm.

*

"You had a good lunch?" Siyeon seemingly had been waiting for her on her desk.

"The best," her eyebrows quirked.

"I can tell. What about the desert though?" Siyeon smirked. 

"Sweet," she answered, remembering her makeout session with Bora, undisturbed. She didn't add more as to let Siyeon interpret her words by her own understanding. She sat down on her chair and prepared to continue the work that she left earlier, but Siyeon still stuck around, much to her annoyance. 

"Wait, Yooh, is that a hickey on your neck?" Siyeon narrowed her eyes.

Startled, she quickly got her mirror and checked for any hickey that Bora left on her neck. After searching back and forth, she found nothing and realized that Siyeon had played her. 

"Lee Siyeon, you're dead!" She threw a crumple of paper to Siyeon. The said person just laughed loudly while successfully dodging Yoohyeon's poor attempt of assault.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope that my jokes are on point, hahah.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good communication is key to a good relationship. Well, if you haven't realize it, just let life knocks some sense to you first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, I'm bad at summarising or anything, whatever.

She walked or more like dragged, herself into her office. Her energy was depleted. If one's asked why she would answer because she slept too late. Well, that's partially true, but it's not the main reason. She plopped down her chairs and buried her head on her desk, sighing loudly. She should get herself together, it's near working time. She wouldn't want to get scolded by her team leader, she's scary when she had to be.

"Kim Yoohyeon!" Siyeon slapped her shoulder blade, hard. She groaned in protest but didn't have the energy to shout at her dumb friend. Couldn't she read the mood? "What? No comeback? Are you sick?" Siyeon put the back of her hand on her forehead and then hers. "It's normal. What happened?"

"I feel awful," she grunted.

"You feel awful every day. But what makes you feel awful today?" Siyeon pulled her chair to sit next to her.

"Life."

"Okay, smarty. I know life is awful in general, but please be more specific," Siyeon scoffed.

"She hasn't asked me to be her girlfriend," she sighed.

"Yet. But I thought you two were already girlfriends by the time you spent with each other?" She scrunched her eyebrows.

"I wish," she exhaled loudly. She supported her head on her left arm, eyes unfocused.

"Why don't you try to talk to her about it?"

"I'm scared I'll get rejected again," her mind went back to her last confession, which didn't have a good outcome.

"But you wouldn't know till you try again," Siyeon patted her shoulder. "Who knows maybe it'll be different this time. Or you can wait until she asks you. Your choice."

"I'll think about it," she said reluctantly. 

Siyeon went back to her desk, leaving her alone with her thoughts. She had a point, though. But to be rejected for the second time, she didn't think she could escape unscathed. Her previous rejection still stung if the thoughts suddenly crossed her mind. In the meantime, she should focus on her work to distract herself. She didn't want to be labelled lazy because she was everything but.

**

She arrived first at the mall. Her friends said they're still on their way here, so she had some time to kill. There's a bubble tea booth that caught her eyes, so she went there and bought one. She roamed around just to fill her waiting time with something other than sitting. So far, nothing interested her. Finally, her friends informed her that they had arrived, so she went to their meeting point. She saw Yubin's first, eyes glued on her phone. 

"Binnie!" She waved to Yubin. Yubin looked up and replied to her with a wave and a smile on her face. “Where are the others?” She asked once she got closer.

“They’re still in the parking lot.”

“Want some?” She offered Yubin her bubble tea. Yubin nodded and sipped the bubble tea from her hand. “Good, isn’t it?” She beamed. Yubin nodded again.

“Yoohyeon, Yubin.” She heard someone call them. She whipped her head to the source of the voice. “What are you doing?” 

The caller turned out to be Handong. She’s not alone. Behind her, Minji and Bora stand in silence. But their silence held a different meaning. Minji still beamed her signature smile while Bora looked like she’s ready to punch someone. And Yoohyeon had a hunch of what caused it, kind of. If the fire in Bora’s eyes when she looked at Yubin was a sign, then her hunch could be correct. She felt guilty towards Yubin. She just hoped that Bora didn’t do anything to her.

“We’re going to check the new games at the store,” Yubin answered.

“Just the two of you?”

“No, Siyeon and Gahyeon are still on their way.” Yubin elaborated. It seemed like her explanation finally registered on Bora as she looked more relaxed. “There they are,” Yubin gestured to the direction of her two friends, making all of them look at the direction at once.

Siyeon and Gahyeon were busy bickerings to notice all the attention that's directed to them. Only when they almost reached the others that they realised it, making their speed drop considerably and quietened them. Yubin waved, encouraging them to get closer. Their hesitant steps were still noticeable, but they moved closer despite their confusion. They looked between her and Yubin back and forth, asking for an explanation of the additional members that they never heard of. All she could muster was a shrug. They exchanged greetings, an awkward one. However, the blush in Siyeon’s cheek was what differed their level of awkwardness. Suddenly, Minji fake-coughed to gain their attention.

“How about we join you checking out the games? If it’s alright with all of you, of course,” she smiled sweetly, too sweet compared to her usual smile.

“Of course, you can! The more the merrier.” Siyeon quickly answered without thinking, earning raising eyebrows from the others.

“Okay then, let’s go!” she excitedly grabbed Siyeon's arm and walked forward, leaving the others behind.

Gahyeon automatically scooped Yubin's arm, probably going to interrogate her about what happened earlier. She smiled sheepishly and told Handong and Bora to follow Siyeon. Handong held the conversation among them, with her responding occasionally and Bora scoffing here and there. If Handong noticed her boss-slash-friend behaviour, she ignored it and kept talking to Yoohyeon.

Once they arrived at the store, they spread out checking the game that they wanted. Handong went to Yubin and Gahyeon, giving them more privacy to talk. Bora's mood was still bad, and she's determined to change it. 

"You play games?" She asked her, smiling.

"If you count Pacman, then I guess I have." She shrugged.

"It's a classic. Of course, it counts. So, you don't like playing games?"

"No, I don't have the time." 

"I can teach you if you want to. We'll go from the basic ones," she offered excitedly. If Bora agreed, that's mean she could spend more time with Bora.

"No, Yooh, I'm too old for that," Bora sighed.

"You're not old. You're still on your prime. Besides, people play games, no matter how old they are. It's about releasing stress-"

"Or adding more when you lose. Thanks but, no, thanks." Bora cut her. 

Yoohyeon pouted, thinking about her failed attempt to convince Bora. No extra time with Bora then. She roamed another section to find the game that interested her because so far, she hadn’t found any. Bora kept following her, eyes wandered as she didn’t know what she should do. She stepped back, reaching for Bora’s hand to hold, to let her know that she’s not alone and she could rely on her. She threw her a smile which Bora reciprocated, and it made her feel warm. Now that she thought about it, she felt like a teenager in love. 

“Yoohyeon, come here, quick!” Siyeon shouted from the other end of the store. So, she went there, with Bora in tow. 

Siyeon beckoned her to come impatiently, so she reluctantly released Bora’s hand and went to Siyeon, who excitedly showed her a game that she found. It was a game that she’d been looking for and they got lost talking about it before deciding to buy one. Bora was talking to Minji when they finished paying for the game. 

“Si, I need to go to the restroom. Hold this for me,” she gave her bag to Siyeon.

“Okay. Don’t take too long.” Siyeon warned her. She just gave her an okay sign without looking back.

She exited the cubicle only to find Bora crossing her arms and drumming her feet on the tile. Annoyance could be seen on her face, and she knew where it came from. So, she smiled, approaching the fiery fire in front of her with steps as calm as the water. 

“What are you doing here?” She asked once she stopped in front of her.

“Kim Yoohyeon, how dare you make me want you more to myself today?” Bora unfolded her arms and took one step closer.

“I’m sorry, Ms Kim. That’s just a part of my charm, I can’t control it. Or maybe,” she dragged. “You’re just too weak to resist it?” A mischievous smirk was plastered on her face.

Hearing her taunt, Bora aggressively pulled her into a rough, heated kiss. With one hand securing her nape and another on her waist, Bora held her in place. She could feel Bora pouring her frustration in it, a pent up feeling that she witnessed since she saw her for the first time today. Her rough kiss was contrasted with her soft lips, giving her a unique mix that only Bora could give.

“Your jealousy is showing, Ms Kim. You’re not too subtle about it.” She said after she regained her ability to speak.

“Because that was my intention! Besides, I have the right to be jealous, ‘cause I’m-” Bora stopped on her track.

“You’re what, Ms Kim?” She challenged her to continue her sentence. 

It’s what she was thinking and waiting for these past few days. Bora had saved her the time and effort because of her slip-up. Her answer could make or break her, and all she could do was wait. She still doubted Bora’s fear of commitment, but she tried not to dwell on it too much. Instead, she focused on Bora’s effort to get closer to her, and made that as an anchor of her faith on Bora, that she’s different now. She hoped that Bora would let the restraint on her heart go and be ready to make a new beginning with her. That’s all she hoped for. She would work the rest on her way, she just needed a little push.

“I, I just have the right to,” Bora looked away from her.

She felt her hope shattered at Bora’s answer as a painful smile escaped from her lips. Her eyes were heavy but she had enough confidence that the tears wouldn’t fall, at least not right now. So, all she could do was let out a quiet sigh. She promised she won’t be tired of waiting but here she was. Her insecurities never let her have a peaceful life, and she’s getting more tired. And there were the memories when they still had an agreement running on her mind, making her insecurities run deeper.

“Bora, are you still afraid of commitment?” She asked gently. Bora looked around to anything but her, and she knew she was right. 

She stepped back, looking at how frantic Bora had become at the mention of the topic. Sensing the missing warmth around her, Bora immediately looked at her. Her previous smile was still on, she couldn’t take it off even if she wanted to. Because if she did, it’s her tears that would come out and she couldn’t have that happened. Bora on the other hand, still mum, refusing to say anything. Only her eyes tried to communicate with her. 

“I see,” she nodded. “Let’s go back. The others must be waiting for us.” She turned around and exited the restroom, leaving Bora there.

Once outside, she took her time to calm herself down. She couldn’t meet them at her current state. Her friends were observant and she didn’t want to gain unnecessary attention. She looked back and saw Bora already walking towards her direction. So, she waited until Bora was close before continuing to walk to where their friends were. She immediately went to Siyeon, asking for her bag.

She became quieter and seemed like Siyeon noticed it. When Siyeon asked her, she dismissed it, saying that she's just tired because of all the walking. She still joined the conversation occasionally, adding a punch here and there, making the others laugh. But beneath all of that, all she wanted to do was to go home. Bora was slowly getting comfortable with her friends and started talking to them. Although, she still avoided Yubin whenever she could.

At any other time, it would make her happy because everyone could get along well. But now, she didn't know. She doubted herself, doubting if she still had a future with Bora. With their different views of relationship, a problem like they just had was inevitable. Her eyes unconsciously focused on Siyeon and Minji. Stolen glances, lingering touches, and eyes full of adoration were visible in her view, making her envious of their affection. She tried to laugh it off, shaking the gnawing feeling that’s creeping from the corner of her mind. Not that it could help much, but help is a help nonetheless. Not long after, they agreed to go home. She took a breath of relief at that, _finally_. They parted ways at the entrance, and she went straight to the bus stop. 

The night was cold, and it seemed like it’s going to rain. She just hoped that she still had enough time to reach home. The bus stop was deserted, save for the glowing LED screen of a makeup ad. She hugged herself to warm herself. The bus should be here in five minutes, so she didn’t have to wait long, at least she hoped so. But all hopes were lost, the rain suddenly poured heavily, forcing her to retreat to the back of the bus stop to avoid getting drenched. She hugged her bag closer to protect herself from the harsh wind, it didn’t help her with her pants as the rain easily reached her feet. The coldness of the water seeped into her bones, making her shivered. 

This was not good, at all. How she hated the rain. And the bus took too long, probably because of the rain too. So, she waited. She looked around, left and right, even the cars on the road were scarce. She was looking at the drop of the waters on the pavement which already created a puddle when a black car stopped in front of the bus stop. She couldn’t see the driver because of the heavily tinted window, but the car seemed familiar. The door opened revealing Bora, holding an umbrella and skipping the puddles towards her.

“Let’s go home,” she held out her free hand.

“But I’m drenched. I’ll make your car dirty,” she reasoned. The truth was, she didn’t know if she’s ready to be with Bora right now.

“It doesn’t matter. You’ll catch a cold if you continue to stand here,” she held her hand further, signalling her to accept it. Seeing that Bora didn’t accept a ‘no’, she complied. 

“Your hand is cold.” Bora clasped her hand on hers tightly, as if afraid that it would slip away from hers. Bora opened the car door for her and went to the driver seat. She reached for her coat from the back seat and covered her body with it without saying anything. She waited for her protest, but when she didn’t meet any, she started the engine and drove away.

The warmth of the car and the coat helped her a lot. She's not shivering anymore, although the coldness was still lingering on her skin every time she moved. Bora swerved the car when she saw a convenience store nearby, startling her. She got out of the car and got into the store. When she came back, a warm canned-drink was on her hand, and she gave it to her.

"Here, it'll make you warmer. You can drink it after that." Her tone was flat, but her body language said otherwise. 

"Thank you. What about you?" She asked when she saw Bora didn't buy more drinks.

"I'm not cold, so I'll be okay." She started the car. "Let's go to my house, it's warmer there," she suggested, eyes still glued on the road.

"No, my apartment is warm enough. Thanks," she declined. She knew Bora's concern was well-placed. Her apartment didn't provide enough warmth for a time like this because of the faulty heater, but she didn't want to be a burden. 

"But, Yooh-"

"It's okay, Bora. I'll be fine." She gave her a weak smile.

"Why are you so stubborn?" Bora clicked her tongue. She just smiled wider, seeing her annoyed boss. Yes, her boss. And the thought of earlier arguments came back to her.

*

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" Bora asked when she's busy opening her door.

"Yes," she finally succeeded to open the lock. They went inside her apartment, or more as she went inside and Bora closely trailing behind her.

"Should I sleepover? Yeah, I think I should," she walked back and forth.

"Bora, I told you I'm alright. You should go home when the rain has stopped, like this." She gestured on the window. 

The rain indeed had ceased a while ago, making it safer for drivers to go outside. She's out of reasons for subtly kicking Bora out of her apartment. She's as stubborn as her, and she's getting on her nerves. However, she didn't want to hurt Bora's feeling by telling her harshly to leave. She just needed some space from her, for tonight at least, and she's not in the best condition to argue sensibly. 

"But I want to make sure you won't catch a cold!" Bora's tone went higher, making her winced.

"Bora, please. I thanked you for your concern towards me. But I need some space right now" she didn't have any other options than saying the truth to her. "So, please, give me some. I promise I'll take care of myself," she pleaded. Her voice was shaky because of the tears that were threatening to fall.

Bora suddenly became quiet, a flash of hurt appeared on her face and she had a strong urge to hug it away from her. She looked at her for a few more seconds before nodding. Bora played with her lips, biting it to suppress her true emotions. "Okay," she muttered. She grabbed her coat and left without saying anything more. Once again, the cold embraced her in this dimmed room of hers.

**

She sneezed. She kept sneezing on her way to work, earning hard stares from the people around her and all she could do was muttering apologies over and over. Her tissue almost ran out, but thankfully she brought a spare. She wore a turtleneck to keep her warm and a mask was dangling on her ears. In conclusion, she looked like a mess. Well, she was a mess. She just hoped that she wouldn't see Bora today.

“Whoa, that’s a strong one.” Siyeon backed away when she sneezed.

“I’m sorry,” she wiped her nose.

“Why are you here if you’re sick? You should’ve stayed home.” Siyeon scolded her.

“It’s Friday,” she rearranged her desk.

“And?” Siyeon’s eyebrows furrowed, not knowing what she meant with her answer.

“It’s the last workday of the week. I’ll be fine.” She said that but she sneezed for the hundredth time this morning.

“Uh, uh,” Siyeon’s index finger danced in front of her face. “Correction, you thought you would be fine but turns out you are not.” Siyeon’s face was plastered with a mocking smile. She tried to shove Siyeon’s hand away from her face, but it wouldn’t budge. 

“Go or I’ll sneeze on you,” she threatened.

“Ew, Kim Yoohyeon, that’s disgusting,” Siyeon’s face scrunched in disgust and she withdrew her hand from her. “Seriously, though. Tell me if you need to go home, I’ll help you.”

“Thanks, I’ll keep that in mind,” she smiled at her friend’s kindness.

*

Her sneezed echoed through the quiet office, making her embarrassed. Her nose was itchy and she couldn’t stop it from running, so she went to the restroom to clean up. Her head was dizzy because of too many sneezes that she had. Her nose and mouth were burning, and it seemed like she had a fever. She should have some medicine stored in her desk, hopefully, it’ll make her get better. She went back to her desk wobbly, thankfully, she didn’t crash at anything or anyone. 

She rummaged her drawers, trying to find the medicine, but she found nothing. Siyeon wasn’t on her desk either for her to ask if she had any medicine left. She thought about asking for a sick leave just for today because she didn’t think she could continue working. Maybe she should just do that as Siyeon said earlier. Besides, she didn’t want to make her team uncomfortable because they had to work with a sick colleague.

“Yoohyeon,” Minji’s voice rang on her ears. She whipped her head to her direction, but suddenly regretted her decision as her head felt like exploding. She whined at that and held her head.

“Ouch. Yes, team leader?” She managed to say in between her agony.

“You should go home, you can’t continue working like this. Take your time and come back after you feel better,” Minji gently said to her.

“I’m sorry, team leader. I’ll go home now. I’m sorry,” she bowed slowly to her.

“Do you have someone to take you home?” 

“Ah, no need. I’ll be fine on my own.” She tried to convince Minji to let her go home alone.

“No way I’ll let you do that,” she looked around the office. “Yubin, come here!” She beckoned to Yubin.

“Yes?”

“Can you take Yoohyeon home, now? Here, use my car.” She gave Yubin her key.

“Sure. Let me help you pack up." Yubin helped her to put her belongings in her bag. She got caught, Minji probably would tell Bora about it. Her throbbing head didn't make her life any better, and she cursed her bad luck.

*

“You should change your clothes. Where are they?” Yubin sat her down on her bed and put her bag beside her. 

“In my drawer, let me pick it up myself.” She stood up wobbly, Yubin quickly held her hands. 

“Are you sure? I can help you.” Yubin offered once more.

“I’ll be okay,” she gave her a reassuring smile.

“Okay. Where’s your medicine then? Let me prepare it for you.”

“On top of the drawer there,” she pointed. “Thanks, Binnie,” she smiled, but it didn’t last long as she sneezed again. “Sorry, I better change my clothes.” 

“Okay.” Yubin released her slowly.

She picked up the warmest hoodie she had and long sweatpants, then she went to the bathroom. She took her time there because her head was threatening to explode when she moved fast. Hunching, she finally got out of the bathroom and threw her used clothes at the laundry basket. She saw a glass of water and medicine near her bed, making her smile. What she didn’t expect to find, however, was Bora standing there in front of her when she turned around.

“Bora?” She looked around, trying to find Yubin but she’s nowhere to be found.

“I told her to go home,” Bora crossed her arms.

“You didn’t threaten her, right?” She asked worriedly. It’s something that Bora could do, seeing her hostility towards Yubin since day one.

“I can talk in a civilized manner. What do you think I am?” She scoffed and rolled her eyes.

“Sor-” she quickly reached for the tissue on the table before sneezing. “I’m sorry,” she apologized for more things than one. She sat on her bed, not trusting her ability to stand any longer.

“You broke your promise, so, you need to come with me,” Bora told her. 

"Sorry," she hung her head low.

"Stop saying sorry. What do you need to pack?"

"Clothes," she said.

"And?" Bora inquired. She just slowly shook her head. "Okay, lie down first. I'll pack your clothes." Bora helped her to lay on her bed. She then sprung up and started packing for her clothes, while she followed her movement with her eyes.

There's something about Bora being here that made her feel safe. Could be her protective nature or her endless attention, or maybe her presence was enough to make her feel that way. It made her feel guilty about the way she treated her these days. Bora clearly deserved better treatment, like the way she always gave her one. She had to work on her insecurities to make it work, but for Bora, she's willing to try.

"I'm done, let's get you up." Bora came to her side and helped her to get up. She mumbled a thank you to her. “Can you still walk?”

“Yes, but slowly.” She held her head.

“That’ll do,” Bora scooped her up and supported her after she got her bag.

*

She laid on the left side of the bed, hugging the blanket as close as she could. Bora hadn’t come back from buying the receipt that the doctor wrote for her, and she felt alone. She tried to sleep but her head wouldn’t cooperate with her. Thankfully, her sneezing had ceased so her head was more bearable right now. To fill her boredom, she looked at the sky outside, seeing it turning into various orange hues. It was surprisingly sunny today which irritated her, how could the sky be sunny when she’s inside but suddenly turning grey when she decided to go out? Nature liked to play with her it seems.

She heard the beeping of the door lock and found herself smiling. _Finally._ Bora didn’t go straight to her, making her wonder what she was doing to take that long. She wanted to check but Bora strictly warned her to not leave the bed until she permitted her to do so. She sighed with a throbbing head. Bora was scary when she wanted to. Not long after, she heard a cluttering of a spoon against a plate and a barely audible curse from outside the bedroom. But it suddenly disappeared again. This time, she covered her head with the blanket, frustrated.

“Yooh, I made a chicken soup,” Bora opened the door using her elbow. 

True to Bora’s words, she smelled a faint chicken soup aroma with her malfunctioning nose along with the visible steam coming from the bowl and the rice. She smiled at that. It was sweet, Bora’s effort to take care of her. She usually had to deal with her fever alone and it’s not a memory that she wanted to keep. Bora put the tray beside her, helping her to sit with the support of the pillow and the bed rest. She began to feed her, slowly. Blowing the excessive heat from the foods before giving it to her. 

“It’s enough,” she refused the last spoon from Bora.

“But you just had five spoons, you need to eat more to get stronger,” Bora argued.

“But I feel full,” she pouted and made puppy eyes. It’s fine to unleash this side of her, right? She didn’t do it that much anyway.

“Fine,” Bora sighed and put down the bowl. “Here, take these medicines before you go back to sleep.” She gave her two opened medicines that she didn’t know and a glass of water. She accepted them and drank it slowly, under the watchful eyes of Bora. 

She gave back the glass and Bora went out of the room. She laid down again, covering herself with the thick blanket. This time, Bora didn’t close the door, allowing her to watch her brunette hair walking back and forth in front of the room. She felt her eyes getting heavier each second, and she couldn’t hold it anymore. She unconsciously stopped watching Bora and drowned herself into the dreamland.

**

She woke up into an empty room, but there's a trace that someone occupied the other side of the bed. The room was dark because the curtains were closed. A sense of panic washed over her, what time it was? Where's Bora? How long had she been sleeping? Where was her phone? She needed to know the time. She finally let out a relieved breath when she heard the alarm clock on the nightstand beeping loudly, telling her that it's six in the morning. The door of the bedroom suddenly opened, revealing Bora in her apron, panting.

"I'm sorry, it wasn't supposed to be ringing. I should've checked it." Bora turned off the alarm. She sat next to her, checking her temperature with her palm. "Your fever has gone down. How do you feel?" she smiled, fixing her hair and her blanket.

"Better," her reply was hoarse, but Bora caught it.

"I'm making pancakes, do you want something else?" Bora raked her hand on her hair. She could sleep again if she continued doing that to her. She shook her head slowly with her eyes still closed, enjoying Bora's touch. "Okay, I'll go back there and you can go back to sleep while I'm cooking." Bora kissed her forehead and left her alone.

She pulled her blanket up to her cheeks, to cover her reddening cheeks. After a while, she willed herself to sit, although slowly, testing if her head was still throbbing. It was, but it's more bearable than yesterday, so she collected her energy and concentration. She stood up slowly trying to find her balance and left to find Bora. She was in the kitchen with her back on her, singing and dancing randomly. Her hair was up in a loose bun revealing her slender neck. She chuckled. Seemed like Bora heard her and turned around.

"Yoohyeon! What are you doing here? Why do you leave the bed?" She put her hands on her hip. 

She should look threatening, if not for the small stature that made her look cute instead. She kept pacing slowly to Bora and hugged her tight. It felt like she could sleep again like this. It's warm and peaceful, she felt content. However, she suddenly remembered that Bora was still cooking, so she released her. Bora's confused and shocked expressions were plastered on her face, and she wanted to erase the crease on her forehead so bad.

"Your pancake," she pointed at Bora's pancakes. Bora turned in realization and found her pancake half-burnt. 

"Kim Yoohyeon, look at what you've done!" Bora tried to save the pancake.

She opted to sit on the kitchen island, giving her enough distance to watch Bora. It brought a sense of domesticity that she never knew she needed. If her body could cooperate, she could've helped Bora. Maybe next time. Bora kept grumbling about her half-burnt pancake, saying that it should be her masterpiece and all, but she didn't focus on that. She focused on how Bora did anything perfectly, even if her grumbling didn't cease even for a bit.

"Finally, it's done!" Bora clapped her hands once in satisfaction. "Wait, I'll get your medicine and water."

Bora came back while humming a song joyously which sounded like a Christmas song in her ears. Right, it's the middle of December, she hadn't prepared anything for Bora's Christmas present. In front of her, Bora fed her with a 'normal' pancake, leaving the half-burnt on a separate plate.

"Thank you for taking care of me," she said after they finished their breakfast.

"It's because I can't trust you to take care of yourself," Bora scoffed. But she knew that Bora genuinely cared.

"I also wanted to say sorry, for pushing you away." She offered an apologetic smile.

Bora was quiet, but her gaze never left her. It made her anxious. She didn't like to take a guess what was in Bora's head whenever she went quiet. She took a long deep breath to calm herself down. Bora's face turned softer, a tight smile planted on her lips but her eyes shone with pain. Did she say the wrong words again?

“My parents,” she started. “When I was young, I thought my family was the happiest. But growing up, I slowly realised that it wasn’t true. They were cheating against each other, and when they both home, they always argued. I tried to bring them back together, using me as the reason. If they loved me, they’d listened to me,” she smiled wryly. “They ended up divorced, leaving me alone. Thankfully, I could already fend for myself back then. I chose to live alone and never met them. Except for my father who occasionally goes to the company. It makes me afraid, Yooh. I’m afraid I’ll disappoint you in the future and have a similar fate to them. I don’t want it to happen.” 

Bora still sat straight. But she knew, she held her feelings inside and it’s threatening to explode. She made her way to Bora and hugged her tight, subtly telling her that it would be okay, and she was here for her. Bora finally let her tears free falling, reciprocating her hug, tighter. No words were exchanged as it didn’t need to be. They stayed like that for some time, with her hand stroking Bora’s hair in an attempt to calm her down. Bora’s sobs died down after a while, so she released the hug and gently wiped her tears.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know you carry that much burden on your shoulder. Please, promise me, tell me if something is bothering you. So that I know how to act around you. You can count on me, don’t be afraid,” she reassured her.

“I’m sorry, I hurt you, Yooh.”

“It’s alright. We’re both dumb,” she chuckled.

“I’m not, just you,” Bora hit her playfully. She hugged her again, feeling lighter because they’d talked about their problem, although partially. It’s a step forward for them. “Yooh,” Bora called her after a while.

“Hm?”

“You stink,” Bora pinched her nose.

“I know,” she grinned.

“What do you mean with 'I know’?” Bora raised one of her eyebrows. She didn’t answer, but her grin only got wider, making Bora sighed. “I’ll prepare for hot water and your clothes. You don’t need to shower if you think you can’t. Now, you sit here and take your medicine.” Bora pushed her gently.

She nodded, following Bora’s order. Her medicine sat neatly on the kitchen island, along with the water. She unconsciously smiled at Bora’s attentive gesture. Holding her glass, her mind drifted to the conversation that they just had. Now she knew the reason why Bora was afraid of committing. The ball was in her court, and she was determined to make use of it as best as she could. As she said before, she's willing to wait. If the path would be rough, she just hoped that she could go through it. Bora is worth it. 

"Why are you daydreaming? Quick, take the medicine," Bora scolded her.

"Sorry," she smiled sheepishly.

"Will you need help there?"

"Hm? Are you offering to take a shower together?" She teased. Red quickly spread on Bora's cheeks and she futilely tried to hide it.

"Kim… You little devil, don't tempt me!" Her voice went a pitch higher. Bora's reaction made her laugh loudly, which she suddenly regretted because her head was pounding. Her laughter ceased immediately, replaced by a groan. Bora came to her and helped to soothe her head. "Be healthy soon, I might consider it," she smirked.

Now, it's her turn to blush. She buried her head in the crook of Bora's neck to hide her embarrassment. She felt Bora went stiff for a second but she gradually relaxed when she stopped moving. She smirked knowingly. Intentionally, she hummed without breaking their contact, making Bora stayed too perfectly still. A few seconds later, Bora held her firmly on her arms, wiggling her away from her neck.

"Yoohyeon, c-clothes. Now!" She pointed at the bathroom. 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How is it so far?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's shorter but tenser(?), kinda, yeah.

"Lee Siyeon!" She slapped Siyeon's shoulder as hard as she did to her a few days ago. 

"Ouch," Siyeon groaned exaggeratedly, face squirming and body hunching over her desk.

She let Siyeon with her agony, slightly smirking because she successfully took her revenge. Sitting on her chair, she turned on her computer, purposely missing Siyeon's death glare. She hummed her favourite song, bobbing her head to the rhythm. She moved around her desk, still ignoring Siyeon, but deep inside she wanted to laugh.

"Kim Yoohyeon, I didn't know you like to hold a grudge," Siyeon turned her chair, forcing her to look at her. 

"What do you mean?" She pretended to ask innocently. 

"This kid," Siyeon scoffed. 

"Oh, good morning, team leader," she greeted Minji who's just entered the office. 

"Good morning, Yoohyeon," she waved.

Siyeon quickly backed away from her and dusted her blouse before following her lead, greeting Minji. She was amazed by how quickly Siyeon forgot about her when it came to Minji. She chuckled seeing her friend trying hard to not be a mess but always ended up being one in front of their team leader. Siyeon quickly gave a cup of coffee that she'd prepared for Minji. She looked away from them and started to work.

"Si," she called Siyeon after she went back to her desk.

"What?" Seemed like she was wrong, Siyeon was still annoyed at her.

"Have you bought a Christmas present for Ms Kim?" She whispered to her, afraid that anyone would eavesdrop.

"Not yet. But I know what to buy. Do you want to buy it together?" Siyeon quickly caught her intentions. 

"What about today?"

“After work, okay?” Siyeon made an okay sign. She mirrored her gesture and went back to work again. 

*

She stretched on her seat, feeling the satisfaction of her muscles getting pulled and moved after a few hours sitting unmoving. She cracked her stiff neck, enjoying the satisfaction of her bone cracking. She needed a nice cup of hot coffee, maybe she should make one. The lunch break was still in an hour, but her energy was too low already. Alright, she should make a cup.

"Si, want coffee?" She offered Siyeon who's in a similar state as her.

"You buy?" Siyeon struggled to keep her eyes open.

"No, I'm gonna make one."

"Thanks, Yooh. Don't put too much sugar, please," Siyeon yawned widely.

"Okay," she said after she locked her computer.

She boiled enough water for two. Then, she picked two glasses from the cupboard and wiped them. The only coffee the company had was the instant one, but that would do just fine. After letting out a yawn, she rested her body on the wall, closing her eyes.

The day seemed to move slowly without Bora. She was on a business trip for a week and this was just the fourth day. They always had a video call after working, but it could only do so much for her. Bora was always tired, and she couldn't force her to talk too much. The cry of the pot woke her up from her reverie, and she moved ever so slowly. Two glasses of coffee done, she brought extra sugar just in case she needed one.

"Yoohyeon," she heard someone called her from behind, making her head jolted up.

"Yes?" She said after she found the person who called her. It was Jinyoung, the guy from the outbound. She rarely met him inside the office, and she couldn't help but think of what he wanted from her.

"You're making coffee?" He scratched his head.

"Yes, if you want to use the pot, please wait, I'll clean it up first." She proceeded to clean the now cooler pot.

"Ah, no, I'm not. I'm just here to talk." He said hesitantly.

"Oh? About? Do we have a joined-project this month?" She tried to remember the results of her division's meeting agenda but found nothing about a joined-project.

"No, no, it's more personal." His embarrassment clearly showed to her, but she didn't comment on it.

"Oh, what is it?" She finally put down the pot, and she could enjoy the coffee if only this guy could talk straight to the point.

"I like you, Yoohyeon." He walked to her, invading her personal space. She found herself leaned back uncomfortably because of his advance. So, she automatically put her arms in between them, preventing another advance.

"Um, you're too close, Jinyoung. And I'm sorry, I couldn't accept your feelings. I'm seeing someone," she tried to push him but he didn't budge, instead, he caught her hands firmly, too tight.

"Who?" There's anger in his eyes, but she didn't see any further. She focused on releasing her hands from his firm grip that's starting to hurt her.

"It's none of your business. Now please, release my hands," she winced. Her struggle was in vain because of the difference in their power, but she didn't give up.

"Is it the CEO?" His grip became tighter after he said his suspicion.

"Jinyoung, you're hurting me," she struggled. 

"You didn't answer my question." His voice was cold.

"Hey, what are you doing to my friend?!" Siyeon came from the office looking dazed but quickly got back to her senses when she saw her in pain. She shoved him away from her, making him release his grip. She positioned herself in between them, acting as her shield.

"If you have no more business here, I suggest you run like a good kid." Siyeon mocked him, her fist clenched ready to launch. He still stood stationarily, with more anger in his eyes. But she didn't care, her wrists were still pulsating in pain. "What are you looking at? Move!"

This time, he finally went, but not without saying some mean words about their sexuality. Siyeon was about to launch a punch but she held her up, not wanting to create more problems. She grumbled but followed her order.

"Are you hurt somewhere?" Siyeon asked in a panic, checking her body up and down.

"I'm alright, it's only my wrists," she rubbed her wrists to ease the pain.

"That jerk," Siyeon commented after seeing her reddening wrists. "You should let Ms Kim know about this," she suggested.

"No, that will be unnecessary. I'm okay, besides, our team leader already had so much on her plate." She refused.

"Not Minji, Yooh. I mean Bora," Siyeon rolled her eyes.

"No, Si. I'm okay. Don't worry," she reassured Siyeon. If Bora knew about this, it's more likely that she would fire Jinyoung. It would give her a bad reputation, and she didn't want Bora to get that.

"But soon, she'll know, Yooh. And it's better if she knows it from you than from someone else first. Imagine how angry she'll be?" 

"I'll tell her, but not today. She's still on a business trip. I don't want to add more problems, Si." She gave her a tight smile.

"Fine," Siyeon sighed. "Let's get back to the office. I’ll bring the coffees," Siyeon offered.

"Thank you," she smiled sincerely.

*

She threw her bag on the couch and plopped down next to it. Today was exhausting, to say the least. She rubbed her wrists, hoping that the bluish mark would disappear with it. She thought of how to tell Bora without making her angry, but it proved to be easier said than done. The positive thing that happened today though, was that she already got a Christmas present for Bora. She smiled at the thought.

She should change into more comfortable clothes, her skirt was too tight to her liking. With a heavy heart, she left the comfort of her couch and rummaged through her drawer, pulling out a short and an oversized T-shirt. She saved her present for Bora in another drawer, making a mental note to wrap it soon because Christmas was near. Her activity was turned into a halt when she heard the doorbell rang. Peeking through the hole, she was surprised to find Bora stood there, so she quickly opened the door.

“Bora?” She raised her brows questioningly.

“Yooh, I missed you,” Bora enveloped her in a tight embrace, inhaling her scent along the way. She closed the door using her free hand and went back to reciprocate her hug.

“Aren’t you supposed to be on a business trip?”

“I am. But it’s all done. Dongie can handle the rest. I’m tired, Yooh,” she nuzzled her head on her chest.

“Let’s sit. I’ll make you some tea,” she persuaded her.

“A minute, I still need this,” Bora protested and she just chuckled at that. 

They stayed like that for another minute before Bora reluctantly released her and lied down on the couch. She used the opportunity to brew her a cup of tea. She remembered that she still had some snacks in the cupboard, and she opted for something sweet.

"Bora," she shook her body lightly, afraid to startle her. "The tea is ready, wake up first." She helped her to sit and gave her the cup.

"Thanks, Yooh," Bora weakly said. She just smiled and opened one of the snacks.

"Sorry, I didn't have any other foods. We could order something if you're hungry."

"Later, I-," Bora paused to grab her arms, she let out a whine. "What happened? Who did this to you?" Fury was evident in her eyes, making her cower in fear.

"I'm okay, it's-"

"You're clearly not okay, Yooh. Tell me the truth." Bora's voice was slow, firm and full of authority, the one that she couldn't talk against.

"It's Jinyoung." She hesitantly started. "He confessed to me but I rejected him. I tried to push him away but he held my arms too tight." She looked at Bora, seeing fire ablaze on her brown orbs. Gone was the trace of her exhaustions earlier.

"That shit! I'll make him pay!" Bora stood up, her body went rigid. Her hands form fists, she was livid.

"Bora, please calm down. You're not in your best state to make a decision. Don't do something you'll regret, please," she begged Bora. She held her fists in an attempt to release them. Her tears welling up in the corner of her eyes, this was what she feared. She desperately tried to stay strong, she couldn't let Bora do whatever she had in mind.

"How can I calm down, Yooh? That shit did this to you! He should pay for what he'd done!" Bora was half shouting, she knew that she's afraid of her. She must've noticed the tears that fell from her eyes because she wiped it using her thumbs gently.

"We'll talk about this after you're calmer. Please, for me," she held Bora's hands on her cheeks, forcing Bora to look at her and the plea in her eyes.

"I didn't promise anything wouldn't happen to him." Bora sighed, but she hugged her with utmost care. "I'm sorry, I wasn't there to save you," she raked her hand on her hair.

"I'm okay. Please don't be angry again," she flushed their bodies tighter, searching for the comfort, security and love that she missed.

"I won't," Bora promised.

Bora finally sat down, with her laying on her thigh. Bora played with her hair, humming a song that she was familiar with. Other than that, silence engulfed the room. She needed this silence to calm herself down, before talking with Bora again. Bora seemed to know her habit and let her do what she wanted. 

"Have you taken care of it?" Bora checked one of her wrists.

"Yes, I put some ointment a while ago. It should be fine," she reassured her.

"It better be." Bora's voice was hard on her ears, and she tried her best not to flinch. "If it doesn't get any better, we'll call Dr Park to check," she kissed the bluish skin before putting it back on her lap.

"Okay," she weakly agreed.

*

They moved to the bed after a while. She’s thankful that she had the chance to change her heater so that they could sleep warmly. Bora was spooning her, draping her hand around her waist. Her breath felt warm on the top of her head, and she found herself closing her eyes, sighing in content. She played with Bora’s finger, feeling how tiny those were compared to hers. But it was warmer, so she held it, bringing it to her cheek.

“Bora,” she started.

“Hm?”

“You don’t need to worry.”

“About?” Bora caressed her cheek using her thumb.

“I’m yours,” she nuzzled on her palm, warming up her cheek. 

Bora went quiet, she didn’t move at all. She was afraid that she triggered her anger again, so she turned around. But she didn’t find any anger or disapproval like when she showed her the first time she confessed. Instead, she found fondness in her eyes. She cupped her cheeks and slowly closed the gap between them. The kiss was slow but full of passion, different from the first time they had a kiss in the club or when they kissed at the resort. She closed her eyes, savouring the taste of Bora’s lips on hers. It tasted like tea, and chocolate, sweet, like her.

“Thank you, for being patient with me, Yooh,” Bora finally said to her after regaining her breath.

“I love you, Bora,” she buried herself in Bora’s warm embrace. Bora didn’t answer her, she just held her tighter, and it stung her heart. However, she remembered that she would try to wait for her and this was just the beginning, so she shouldn’t give up now. Someday, yes, there would come a day when her perseverance would bear sweet fruit. She would patiently wait for that day to come.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't mean to corner anyone by writing that 'scene'. But I just tried to make it as real as it gets because I speak from my experience and kinda wanna put it here. I apologize if some of you got offended. I have so many wonderful people around me, so I hope no one got hurt from reading my work. The world isn't all fluffy like cotton candy like I imagined it when I was a kid.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cotton candy?

Christmas finally came! She had prepared her present for Bora, wrapped nicely on top of her bed. They agreed to have dinner at Bora's house. She was excited, she couldn't wait to see Bora. These past few days, she could only see her once because of the piling work they both had, and she missed her. When the doorbell rang, she put the present on her bag before opening the door.

Bora stood in front of her door, looking comfy and warm. She couldn't help but admire her beauty, she's lucky to have a chance with her. It was too surreal if not for the fact that she could touch and kiss the goddess in front of her, just like what she was doing right now.

"Have you been waiting for long?" Bora asked when they separated.

"No. I'm ready to leave, let's go," she turned around and locked her door. She then entwined her hand on Bora's, humming a song while they walked.

"What are you so excited about?" Bora asked her jokingly.

"Everything! I get to meet you, I'm gonna eat your cooking, and it's Christmas. I think the joyful atmosphere is rubbing off on me." She explained to her.

"What's exciting about Christmas anyway?" Bora sounded sceptical.

"I don't know. I'm just excited to see you, that's all," she pecked Bora's cheek.

"You're so cheesy," Bora made a disgusted face. She didn't get offended, instead, she laughed at how silly Bora looked.

With a click of her key, Bora opened the door for her. She mumbled a thank you, before going in. The car was warm, much like the owner and she found herself smiling endlessly. The traffic was crowded, making the drive slower than usual. She used the opportunity to throw cheap pickup lines that she learnt from Siyeon. Bora was cringing and rolling her eyes every time she spoke, but she kept talking.

In the back of her mind, she was thankful because she could spend her time with Bora. The bickerings, the waves of laughter, the soft gazes and the touches became small things that she cherished every day. Slowly, Bora opened up to her. Although she still had a long way, she tried not to dwell on the thoughts too much.

*

"Merry Christmas, my love," she said after they finished their dinner and moved to the living room. She kissed Bora, soft and brief, but it still brought smiles on both of their faces.

"Merry Christmas, my pup," Bora replied.

"I've prepared something for you," she showed Bora her neatly wrapped present. "I hope you like it," she tried to hide the redness that spread on her cheek.

Bora looked at her, silently asking if she could open the box, and she nodded. She sipped on her wine, hoping to erase her anxiety in anticipation of Bora's reaction. She drummed her fingers on the glass while waiting. Each second felt like an eternity, with her thoughts running all over the place thinking about the possible scenarios of Bora's reaction, and it's all mostly unpleasant. Another thing also crawled on the back of her mind, and it made her anxiety higher.

"A scarf?" Bora asked, making her look up from her glass.

"It's, I thought the colour would go well with your favourite coat, so….." 

"Thank you, Yooh" Bora kissed her softly as if trying to tell her that she meant what she said and she was happy.

Her head was dizzy. She didn't know if it's because of Bora or the wine that she drank earlier. Her glass was empty and that was her second glass. She usually only drinks one, knowing that she's a light drinker. Bora, on the other hand, drank almost half of the bottle and her eyes were still sharp. Or maybe it's the lack of Oxygen? She didn't want to know. All she wanted was to bury herself in Bora's warm embrace. So, she did something that she's been wanting since they met.

"I have one more present," still panting, she managed to utter her words.

"Hm?" Bora gave her undivided attention.

"But I'll need your help to unwrap it," her voice was one octave lower, eyes straight on Bora. Her hand clasped on Bora's smaller one, guiding it to the strap of her dress. Bora's pupils dilated at the realisation, giving her more courage to plant a seductive smile to perfect her actions. She knew it's working, and Bora liked this side of hers.

"I wonder what's inside," Bora kissed her collar bone. Her body jolted with electricity, and she gasped at the sensation.

"You have to find out yourself," she held Bora's nape and pulled her in a deep, sensual kiss. 

Bora relented, letting Yoohyeon do whatever she wanted. Bora’s hands danced around her body, one pulling their bodies closer, another putting an effort to rid her of her dress. The space that’s almost nonexistent between them still felt so much wider than how it really was, urging her to keep flushing their bodies together. At last, she could finally take off her dress. She took her time admiring Yoohyeon. She looked ethereal, even though it wasn’t the first time she saw her in this state, the feelings never changed.

She dived in again, kissing her in a much fiercer way. The fire within her was ablaze, fuelling her desire. Yoohyeon’s hands latched on her nape, trying to find a steady hold. With a flick of her fingers, she took off Yoohyeon’s bra and threw it blindly behind her. Her kisses started to get lower, travelling down Yoohyeon’s neck. She played there quite a bit, eliciting her favourite sounds from Yoohyeon. Slowly, she moved down to her collar bones, trailing down, further down, lower, till she sent her to oblivion.

*

The bright sunlight hit her eyes mercilessly, waking her up from her deep slumber. She used her arm to shield her eyes temporarily while she gathered her will and energy to get up. Once she was able to, she realized that she was alone in a huge bedroom without Bora on sight. She picked a robe from Bora’s walk-in closet and went out to look for her. There she was, standing stationarily, facing the mini garden of her backyard with a glass of wine on her hand. It looked like she was admiring the flowers, but in reality, she knew her mind was somewhere else but there.

She went to her, giving her a back hug and a kiss on her shoulder. She then rested her chin on top of her head. Her actions startled Bora as she felt Bora jolted before finally relaxing in her embrace. Bora leaned her body back on hers while humming in the process. She closed her eyes without saying anything else.

"Why are you drinking first thing in the morning? Is something bothering you?" She asked in concern. Her hand reached for the glass, expecting to meet resistance from Bora but she met none. So, she took it and placed it on the table next to them.

"I'm just, thinking," Bora said briefly but hesitantly. It seemed like she had more to say but decided against it. 

"Hm? Do you want to share?" She tried to persuade her.

"You gave me a Christmas present. No, more than one, but I didn't prepare any. I'm sorry." She smiled apologetically. She was sure that Bora had more on her mind, but she didn't want to pressure her to talk. In the meantime, she would have to go with the flow that Bora created to make her warm up to her.

"It's alright. I know you never celebrate it. And I didn't expect anything from you. Just by spending time with you is enough for me." She tightened her embrace on her waist to emphasize her words.

"No, it won't be fair. I want to give you something too," she let out a little whine. "So, I was wondering if you'd like to go on a date with me today?"

"Are you sure? I have a better idea in mind." She started kissing Bora's neck, eliciting a moan from her before Bora forcefully held her chin in place and turned around, freeing herself from her.

"Tempting, but not now. It doesn't mean you can get away with it, though." Bora gave her a peck, a smirk etched on the corner of her lips. "So, what about my offer?"

"I won't say no to that."

"Okay, it's a date, then," she said before capturing her lips in a passionate kiss.

*

They arrived at the street market on the outskirts of the city. Even though the weather was cold, the crowd of people filled half of the street. They consisted of mainly young couples and families who wanted to enjoy their holiday outside of their home. Children dragged their parents to the stalls that caught their attention excitedly. The atmosphere was lively, but they still walked without stopping or taking a look at any of the stalls. 

"Bora, look, tteokbokki! Let's buy some, come on!" Without waiting for Bora's answer, she pulled her to one of the food stalls and ordered the food. 

Once done, they pulled away from the crowd, looking for a bench to sit. She blew the hot tteokbokki, creating a visible fog of steam in the air and then fed Bora with the slightly cooler tteokbokki. She then took a bite for herself and found a smile forming on her face because of the delicious taste.

"You're a messy eater," Bora commented, clicking her tongue. She used a tissue to wipe her lips, but she only grinned at her.

"Where are we going next? I want to eat all of the foods here!"

"Wherever you want, it's your day. You're free to choose," Bora told her.

"Really? Oh, I know. Let's go!" She threw their trash on the bin and hauled Bora up. She began to drag her to the crowded street and looked for the food that she wanted.

"Cotton candy?" Bora shook her head in disbelief. She just grinned and nodded excitedly, ignoring Bora's remark and ordered one cotton candy.

"Thank you," she said after she received her order. She took a big piece of the candy and devoured it in one bite. "Say aaa," she took another piece to give it to Bora.

"No," Bora refused.

"Come on, just one bite." 

"Still no."

"Just one taste. Look it's sweet." She ate the piece before she took another and shoved it in front of Bora.

"I don't like it, Yooh."

"Fine," she sighed. In the end, she ate the candy by herself while pouting, disappointed that she couldn't persuade Bora to taste it.

They walked side by side in silence. She's still upset and disappointed because of the earlier event, while Bora seemed lost in her thoughts. She shouldn’t be acting this way, she knew. Should she break the silence first? The silence was unsettling for her. But it seemed like she didn’t need to do anything as Bora suddenly pulled her to an ice cream shop then ordered a pint of ice cream and took two spoons with her.

"Let's eat!" Her shrill voice made Yoohyeon winced but it didn't fail to make her smile. “Say aaa,” she tried to feed her. Yoohyeon took it with a wide smile on her face, enjoying Bora’s attention to her.

“It’s sweet,” she commented, looking at Bora. It earned her a raising eyebrow from Bora, as she knew what Yoohyeon was implying in her words.

“It is,” Bora smiled affectionately. She scooped another spoon of ice cream for herself, but her eyes never left Yoohyeon. “Yooh, I want to say something,” Bora straightened her posture.

“About?” She put her spoon down to focus on what Bora was about to say because she felt that it would be important. She couldn’t help but feel anxious, seeing Bora turned 180° from her usual self. 

"I realize that I've hurt you a lot from the start and I'm so sorry, Yooh." Bora put her palm on her hands. "I could've made you happier but I'm too much of a coward to take a step forward and left you hanging. I thought that what we have is enough but when I look back, I feel like something's missing. It may be late but, Yooh, I love you. Be my girl." 

Bora's choice of words might not be fancy and glittery, but she knew how sincere it was. Bora wasn't one with words because she could see the nervousness in Bora's posture. It must've taken so much courage for her to say that. Scopes formed in her eyes after she heard her words, and a full-blown smile erupted from her lips. She reached for Bora's hands and covered them with hers, squeezing it. 

She tried to say something but her words died in her throat, in another chance, she'd laughed at herself for looking like a fish. A few more failed tries and she finally cleared her throat, shaking her head. She could see Bora's face fall, but it vanished as quickly as it came. No, no, she must be misunderstood.

"I, I'm always yours from the beginning," she planted a quick peck on Bora's lips. "And I love you too," another peck. 

Her tears fell as she couldn't hold it anymore. She wiped it messily using her arms, too happy to care that it could ruin her makeup. She could bail her eyes out if not for the fact that they're at a public space. She plucked a few tissues from the dispenser on the table, a little bit too late she would say, but her mind refused to think about it further. 

"I'm so happy," she managed to say in between her sobs. "Thank you," she grinned. It came out weird because of the tears, sobs, and her red eyes.

"Then why are you crying?" Bora teased, trying to lighten the heavy mood.

"It's because I feel so happy. It's tears of joy," she let out soft laughter, embarrassed of how a crybaby she was.

"Thank you for waiting for me, Yooh. I'm sorry I took so long," Bora gave her an apologetic smile.

"It's worth it in the end because it's you." Although her cries already died down, a sob escaped from her lips. 

Bora closed the gap between them, giving her a kiss so tender and affectionate that she wanted it to last for a long time. But damn human and their needs of air, forcing them to separate from the bliss that they just experienced. She let out a giggle, feeling her heart soar high and warm even though the weather was anything but. 

"I love you, pup." Bora gave another kiss on her forehead.

***

**Author's Note:**

> SUYOO SUPREMACY! hahaha, sorry. I'm going crazy.  
> A n y w a y ,
> 
> Gimme some thoughts? I'd like to hear from you. Also, don't hesitate to tell me if there's anything you find odd or just criticized me in general. It'll help me to get better in my writing. Anneong...


End file.
